Mi pequeña Hina una historia diferente finalmente capitulo nuevo
by Ada Sanpe
Summary: Naruto y hinata deben cuidar a una bebe que rescataron y esto los lleva a una situacion un poco embarazosa , a un sentimiento de familia y a una nueva experiencia romantica en sus vidas finalmente capitulo 9
1. Chapter 1

La tarde caía de forma cansada y melancólica, los rayos del sol; agonizaban débilmente, iluminando empeñosamente las nubes oscuras y amenazantes que no se molestaban por disimular la tormenta que desatarían en unas cuantas horas y pronto cuando el astro rey terminara su jornada diaria, la poca luz que aun quedaba se desvanecería.

Las nubes oscuras, ocultarían las estrellas y la luna, y el olor a tierra mojada de unos cuantos kilómetros adelante, allá donde ya una gruesa cortina de lluvia azotaba el suelo despiadadamente, en lo que parecía un enfurecido berrinche de la naturaleza, así como un frio húmedo envolvía los sentidos.

Naruto aceleraba el paso, venía de regreso de una misión con Hinata; la chica se esforzaba por alcanzar al ninja, cuya energía era inagotable, pero lo hacía en silencio, sin dejar ver que ella estaba ya algo cansada; ni pedir en lo absoluto un descanso, pero algo en su cara debió delatarla, porqué al voltear a verla Naruto mismo propuso amablemente un descanso de algunos minutos. Aunque también pudiera haber sido la causa el saber que Hinata llevaba una rica merienda en su mochila y el hecho de que a Naruto le rugían las tripas escandalosamente.

-¡Hey Hinata! – dijo el rubio- sentémonos a comer esas bolitas de arroz que preparaste antes de irnos de casa de la señora.

-Hai -contestó Hinata, y al detenerse en medio de la arboleda; se quitó la mochila, sacó una frazada que uso como mantel y un recipiente de plástico, además de un termo con té caliente; que sirvió en dos practicas tazas, que llevaba consigo- es…es…espero que te guste - dijo con timidez.

Naruto sonrió al ver las bolitas de arroz, que a base de condimentos, tenían dibujado su rostro de un modo gracioso y original. Le pegó un mordisco a aquel unaguiri que acompañó con té- ¡está delicioso Hinata! ¡Qué suerte tendrá el que te tenga de esposa! - dijo irreflexivamente, haciendo que la chica se sonrojara hasta las orejas – sabes, hemos tenido mucha suerte ha sido una misión tranquila, un pequeño paquete para entregar a un par de días de la aldea y la señora que recibió el paquete estaba tan feliz que nos dejo dormir en su casa y hasta abastecernos de provisiones antes de regresar, ni siquiera encontramos ladrones por el camino –

Y así era, una misión, fácil, rápida y de carácter un tanto sentimental les había proporcionado la misión más sencilla de sus vidas.

-La señora estaba feliz de recibir las joyas de su bisabuela para que su hija las usara en su boda, eran costosas y bellas pero no creo que nadie supiera que las llevábamos, por eso no intentaron asaltarnos y la señora… bueno, me daba ternura ver que lloraba de alegría con el contenido del joyero que nos toco llevarlo- dijo la chica que jugaba distraídamente con sus dedos – sabes he estado pensando, en lo bonito que sería casarse con algo que tu bisabuela uso en su boda.

-Estoy seguro que el clan Hyuga tendrá muchas cosas guardadas de tus ancestros que podrás usar cuando te cases Hinata, yo en cambio, llevare de mis padres solo el nombre y el apellido que me dieron porque de ellos no tengo nada mas - dijo sin darle importancia el Uzumaki; mientras tomaba una tercera bola de arroz por lo que no notó la triste mirada de Hinata le dirigía, como si quisiera abrazarlo dulcemente para hacerle sentir algo de ese cariño que tanto le había faltado- como sea – agregó el rubio con la boca seca, ¡somos afortunados!, la misión ha sido simple, hemos comido delicioso gracias a ti, anoche fue como estar en un hotel 5 estrellas, gracias a la buena señora y por si eso fuera poco, nos ha dado a ti y a mí; generosas propinas, ¡ha sido casi el doble de lo que la Hokage nos dará por esta misión! ¡Estamos de suerte Hinata!

Ciertamente les había ido tan bien; que Naruto parecía haber olvidado que las primeras 3 horas de la misión había renegado de que todos los otros ninjas hubieran estado en misiones realmente importantes y relevantes, mientras que él y Hinata, que eran los únicos que aun estaban desocupados, eran usados prácticamente de carteros.

Hinata sonrió divertida por lo voluble que podía ser el chico que tanto le gustaba, que ahora con sus 18 años era para ella mucho más guapo que nunca; ¡tan rubio, con sus hermosos ojos azules, su picara mirada, su descarada sonrisa y sus comentarios irreverentes y divertidos, aderezados siempre de esa actitud segura que la inspiraba!.

Un trueno la saco de su embobada admiración de su rubio favorito

-Naruto-kun…de…deberíamos buscar un lugar donde refugiarnos, la tormenta no tardará en comenzar.

- Es cierto, con lo que nos han dado de más, creo que podríamos hospedarnos en la posada de aguas termales que queda en medio del camino –dijo terminando de guardar las cosas, menos la cobijita que habían usado de mantel -y si no, podemos refugiarnos en la cueva que esta a pocos metros de allí o…

Un ruido similar al de un golpe y un grito enfadado llamaron su atención, e interrumpieron sus palabras, venían de apenas unos metros de distancia un llanto infantil inundo el aire:

-¡Estoy harto! -gritó una de las voces – no soy niñera, ¡opino que la matemos!

Una segunda voz intervino:

-¡Serás estúpido! ¿Como cobraremos la recompensa que hemos pedido por la niña si hiciéramos eso?

-¡Pues juega tú a la casita si tantas ganas tienes!, hasta la pañalera te has robado con esa mocosa, pero no es el hambre, o los pañales sucios o lo que sea que la haga llorar ¡no se calla!

Naruto y Hinata entendieron enseguida que se trataban de secuestradores y la bebe que tenían era su victima de turno.

La pequeña no dejaba de llorar

El rubio sentía que la sangre le hervía de coraje y estaba apunto de entrar en acción cuando el hombre más desesperado grito:

-¡Maldita mocosa haber si dejas de llorar con un buen golpe!

Para entonces y con una rapidez que Hinata desconocía en sí misma; ella había arrebatado a la pequeña de los brazos del maleante y su acompañante le había acertado a él un gran manotazo en la cara, que de no ser por Hinata, hubiera acabado en la cabeza de la pequeña.

La niña aun lloraba y Hinata la acomodó más entre sus brazos para abrazarla dulcemente, lo que constituía un grave descuido, pero algo en ella le decía que hacer, y como tranquilizar a la bebe, era un cierto instinto natural.

-¡Muchacha entrometida entrégame a esa niña ahora o…! - ambos sacaron sus navajas, pero Naruto se abalanzó sobre ellos, y en menos de lo que dicen: _"agua va",_ los dos, estaban ya sin sentido y sobre el suelo, Hinata se acercó a levantar la pañalera y Naruto amarró a los dos hombres en un viejo árbol seco, que se veía aun alto y orgulloso.

Naruto miró a Hinata y se acercó a ella para ver a la pequeña entre sus brazos. No tendría más de un año. Pero su excepcional belleza llamó enseguida su atención; tenía enormes ojos grises, rizos dorados y piel blanca y pálida; Hinata la sostenía como a un tesoro, con las mejillas sonrojadas mientras miraba las actitudes de Naruto, ante la pequeña.

-¡Ahhh que monada!, no puedo creer que ese malnacido hubiera querido golpear algo tan pequeñito, heeey bebe, ¡mira esto! - Naruto empezó a hacer caras tontas y a mover las orejas, mientras hacía viscos logrando que tanto la bebe como Hinata comenzaran a reírse.

De repente Naruto notó un brillo sobre el cuello de la niña y con cuidado lo alzó para verlo bien.

Era una placa de oro, con el nombre de: Hinamori y en cada letra había un pequeño rubí destellando, la cadenita que la colgaba del cuello de la bebe era también de oro finísimo, y aunque sucia y maltratada, la ropa lucia de finísima seda, así menos los zapatitos tejidos en rosa pastel.

-¡Mira Hinata, mírala bien, la niña a de ser de familia muy rica!

-Seguramente es por eso que la robaron, ellos decían que pedirían rescate.

-Es cierto, creo que lo mejor que podemos hacer es dejar a estos dos tipos atados aquí, la posada está cerca y también varias casas. Allí informaremos a las autoridades para que los recojan, entonces… - el resto del plan no alcanzo a escucharse, puesto que un trueno estremeció a la pequeña Hinamori. Haciendo que Hinata tomara la cobijita que aun no había guardado y la envolvió en ella; para hacerla sentir más calientita y segura, le abrazó con cuidado justo a tiempo, porqué unos segundos después, la lluvia que amenazaba desde hace rato; comenzó espectacularmente en medio de relámpagos luminosos y truenos ensordecedores .

Naruto tomó a Hinata de la mano, lo cual en otras circunstancias la habría hecho desmayar; pero con la niñita en sus brazos, se armó de valor para evitarlo; y el rubio y ella corrieron entre la arboleda hasta que el piso se empezó a hacer lodoso; entonces empezaron a brincar de rama en rama.

-Na... Naruto kun… ¿qué pasara con los secuestradores? ¿Los dejaremos allí?

-Una noche de lluvia y frio no los matara, mañana avisaremos a las autoridades de momento veamos si podemos llegar a la posada – eso fue todo lo que dijo, antes de hasta llegar al lugar indicado, rodeado de las casas de los trabajadores una tienda o dos, una casa de té y la oficina de las autoridades, el lugar parecía un pueblo diminuto.

Pero el agua caía ya con fuerza. La mantita de Hinata, protegía a la bebe de la lluvia pero la chica era ya una sopa, solo el sitio en su pecho en que la bebe recargaba su cara, cobijada por la muchacha seguía seco.

Naruto parecía preocuparse aun más de lo normal

_-¿Los bebes se enferman más fácil? ¿Qué le daremos de comer? ¿Los bebes comen ramen?-_ el rubio no parecía muy convencido de ese último pensamiento, finalmente Naruto y Hinata se detuvieron en el pórtico de la posada.

-Hinata espera aquí en la puerta, iré a alquilar un cuarto -dijo el rubio y se fue hacia donde debía registrarse, a lo lejos Hinata veía la enfurecida tormenta desde el cristal elegante de la puerta, y se aseguraba de que la pequeña estuviera seca, pero la niñita estaba total y plácidamente dormida.

-Disculpe señorita, estaba pensando en alquilar un cuarto y…

-¡No hay! La tormenta a traído a muchos paseantes… además…- dijo la mujer mirando la silueta deliciosa de Hinata que le daba la espalda - ¡esta es una posada decente!, a la dueña no le gustaría que fuera un nidito de amor de adolecentes-. A Naruto se le subieron los colores al rostro:

_-¡¿Qué estaba pensando esta mujer?! ¡¿Qué venía con Hinata para hacer algo indebido?!_

A unos metros una anciana se acercó a Hinata, curiosa de ver que llevaba un bulto en los brazos.

-¡Escuche bien! no sé qué es lo que piensa, pero definitivamente, ni ella ni yo estamos aquí para ¡eso!- exclamó Naruto.

La anciana entre tanto miraba a la chica con curiosidad:

-¿Qué llevas allí? ¿Una mascota escondida, querida? - dijo la sonriente y amable anciana.

Hinata destapó un poco a la niña y se la mostro a la anciana con una sonrisa:

-Se llama: Hinamori

La anciana sonrió y miro a la niñita en brazos de la muchacha; era tan linda y tan rubia, la mujer miró de reojo al joven que discutía acaloradamente con la señorita de la registración, el mismo tono de rubio que la bebe en brazos. La anciana soltó un suspiro y miró a Hinata:

-¡Tan chiquita! – dijo la anciana mirando la pañalera, que colgaba del hombro de la chica.

Hinata supuso que se refería a la bebe y calculando la edad, contestó.

-Tiene cerca del año.

-¿Y cuántos años tienes tu?- dijo la canosa dama

-Estoy por cumplir los 18, ¡como Naruto! – dijo con un sonrojo que acudía a su rostro solo mencionar su nombre y la anciana sonrió. Calculó, que si la chica tenía 18 y la niña un año más nueve meses de embarazo, debieron concebirla con solo 16.

-¿Y ese chico Naruto, está contigo y las ha cuidado bien?- la pregunta confundió un poco a Hinata, pero considerando que estaban juntos en misión, que eran amigos, que allá le gustaba además de que él había prácticamente salvado a la bebe Hinata sonrió ampliamente.

-¡Claro! él es muy fuerte – dijo con un sonrojo aún mayor.

-Y esta guapo, ¿verdad? –. Dijo la anciana con tonito pícaro a modo de comprobación de sus sospechas.

Hinata se puso roja hasta las orejas, y asintió con un "hai" bajito y dulce que se le escapó de los labios.

-¡Ya se lo dije, todos los cuartos están ocupados!- dijo la irritada chica.

-¡Y yo ya le dije, que necesito un cuarto para una sola noche y además…!

-¡Meli! - dijo la anciana levantando la voz, de modo que Naruto, Hinata y la chica del mostrador miraron a la mujer.

-¿Si, Kali-sama?

-Dale a estos chicos: la suite especial, me parece que no está alquilada ¿verdad?

-¡¿Qué?! Pero es carísima, por eso es la única que no han alquilado. ¡Ellos no podrán pagarla, además…! -entonces la chica miró a Hinata con la bebe rubia en las manos, miró al rubio muchacho y por su mente pasó la misma idea que por la mente de la anciana

-Dáselas por el tiempo que dure la lluvia, si es esta noche o más de una noche, se las vas a dar y con la cuota de una habitación sencilla, no echaré a la tormenta a este par de niñas, además mándales: sopa caliente, leche y papilla para la bebe, ¿entiendes? – dijo señalando a Hinata y Hinamori, luego la anciana se fue tras de hacerle un cariño a la bebe y susurrarle a Hinata -ser mamá a tu edad niña, no es fácil, pero hay que aprender a ser más prudente y no salir cuando vaya a llover.

Hinata se quedo tan sonrojada y tan conmocionada que no podía hablar, de pronto la conversación anterior parecía tener significados diferentes a los que ella le había dado. Para cuando creyó que podría articular palabra de nuevo, la anciana se había ido.

La chica del escritorio, gruñó desde su asiento y Naruto la miró triunfante aunque la mirada le duro poco.

-¡Aquí tienes la llave!, la ubicación de la habitación y la comida te la mandare con la criada en media hora, ¡ahora vete, tienes suerte que la patrona sea una sentimental que se apiado de tu niña y tu esposa, pero pienso que tener una esposa tan, pero tan jovencita y una bebe tan pronto es obra de un: aprovechado pervertido calenturiento!-murmuró la muchacha.

A Naruto aquello le había caído como agua helada sobre la cabeza e iba a aclarar las cosas cuando la bebe empezó a llorar.

-Na... Naruto… creo que necesitamos cambiarle el pañal.- dijo tan sonrojada como él.

Meli sonrió, y agrego desde su escritorio:

-Anda demuestra que eres al menos responsable –Naruto la miró con rabia y luego miró a Hinata aun empapada, con la bebe en los brazos. Al menos tenían un cuarto, ¿lo seguirían teniendo si aclaraba las cosas?

-¡Vamos Hinata! déjame ayudarte con la pañalera- dijo llevando el gran bolso que aquellos hombre habían robado con todo y la pequeña.

Continuará


	2. Chapter 2

-¡Anda, demuestra que eres al menos responsable! –Naruto la miró con rabia y luego miró a Hinata aun empapada, con la bebe en los brazos. Al menos tenían un cuarto, ¿lo seguirían teniendo si aclaraba las cosas?

-¡Vamos Hinata! déjame ayudarte con la pañalera- dijo llevando el gran bolso que aquellos hombre habían robado con todo y la pequeña.

-Zusu: haz el favor de guiarlos a la suite especial de luna de miel -. Dijo con sarcasmo la señorita Meli y sonrió como si la mueca le causara dolor- luego, envía los víveres que menciono la señora Kali-sama.

Hinata estaba apunto de desmayarse, pero Naruto que pareció ver la infinita pena en su rostro, tomó la pañalera y le puso una mano en la espalda para guiarla, lo cual no ayudaba a la impresión que la joven doncella tenía de ellos. Caminaron por todo el largo pasillo guiados por una sirvienta bajita de piel blanca que los miraba de reojo y recordaba lo que había escuchado en el lobby; sonreía con disimulo tratando de desviar la mirada de lo que suponía una muy joven pareja con todo y bebe, cuando llegaron a la habitación, la muchacha les abrió la puerta para que entraran.

-Disfruten su estancia en la posada de aguas termales, en breve les traeré sus alimentos y leche tibia para la bebe, así como algo de papilla de manzana, con su permiso - dijo y se retiró más rápida y silenciosa que un fantasma.

Naruto y Hinata procuraron no verse directamente, estaban avergonzados, pese a eso, no pudieron dejar de sorprenderse al ver dicha habitación; era como un departamento , tenía un recibidor con una pequeña mesa cafetera frente a un gran sofá , bordeado por dos esplendidos sillones mullidos , un poco más lejos había un comedor pequeño pero elegante frente a un ventanal que de momento estaba con la cortinas cerradas, pero estas sin duda ocultaban una vista maravillosa, además un pequeño bar en una barra junto a la pared que de algún modo no desentonaba, y al fondo de aquel sitio había un par de puertas.

-¡Hinata! –exclamó emocionado el rubio olvidando por un segundo la vergüenza - ¿Ya viste? este cuarto debe costar dos meses de nuestro sueldo Hinata –añadió él-. Jamás había estado en un sitio con tanto lujo mira, mira allí -dijo señalado las puertas-han de llevar al cuarto principal y al baño ¡vamos a ver!

Naruto aun tenía la mano en la espalda de Hinata y sin pensarlo o proponérselo la guió suavemente con él mientras caminaba. La chica con los ojos perla sentía que un calor más interesante que la lujosa habitación emanaba, de aquella mano que la guiaba; era como caminar en el limbo pero fue al entrar en ese cuarto lo que hizo que un escalofrio recorriera toda su columna vertebral.

La habitación, era sin duda una que tomarían un par de esposos, el aire de romanticismo podía respirarse en el ambiente, con un delicado y mullido colchón sobre la cama de enormes dimensiones en la que fácilmente cabrían tres personas adultas

_-¿3 personas? _

Hinata sacudió la cabeza, eso no pasaba ¿o si? La luz bajaba y subía y Hinata supuso que estaba a punto de un ataque de nervios hasta que escuchó la voz de aquel rubio.

-¡Mira Hinata! la luz sube y baja. Aquí vienen diferentes modalidades, con solo girar la perilla dice: luz brillante, media luz, atmosfera romántica, apenas la luz necesaria, apagado, también hay un control para la temperatura y… ¡Ohh por _Kami_, nos sacamos la lotería! mira nada mas, un _jacuzzi_ Hinata, justo en la orilla de la habitación.

Y así era; un jacuzzi, con todo y preciosas veladoras de momento apagadas que rodeaban la bañera como si fuera una pequeña alberca para 4 personas mínimo y además llena de agua tibia, mezcla de las aguas termales de la posada y la fría agua del río que bajaba a un lado del sitio vacacional; simplemente el agua más pura trasparente y de temperatura ideal, cambiada constantemente por un complicado sistema hidráulico que tenía dentro de la inmensa bañera delicioso puntos donde el agua salía con presión ajustable haciendo que el agua burbujeara y se moviera propinando un masaje exquisito un recipiente de pétalos rojos que parecían tener un bello aroma descansaban junto a una nota que decía:

_Espárcenos en el agua y disfruta de un baño de jacuzzi con aroma terapia._

Hinata fijó su vista hacia donde había tomado la nota, pudo ver pequeñas capsulas de aceite hidratante, junto a jabones con formas de rosas, enterrados entre los pétalos.

-Naruto, sostén un segundo a Hinamori ¿quieres? – exclamó con un hilo de voz la chica.

-¡Claro!-Naruto que para entonces había estado jugando como un niño con las luces y metiendo la mano al agua para probar la temperatura, con un millón de exclamaciones y halagos sobre el suntuoso lugar, sonrió y tomó a la niña, no muy convencido de si la sostenía correctamente, pero justo a tiempo .

No bien se aseguro que la niña estaba a salvo, Hinata se permitió a sí misma caer en un desmayo debido a las muchas impresiones que había recibido aquel día

-¡Aaaaaahhhhhhh Hinata! no te desmayes, ¿estás bien? ¡No me dejes con una bebe en brazos, no se cuidarla Hinataaaaaaaa!

De momento la cruda realidad golpeó a Naruto con fuerza, corrió de un lado a otro la bebe lloriqueaba por un cambio de pañal, pero esta pareció olvidar ese pequeño detalle y empezó a reír con el ajetreo, de un lado a otro a que le proporcionaba el muy preocupado rubio que no se le ocurría que hacer; finalmente acomodó a la bebe en medio del gran colchón y dejo la pañalera en el piso. Sin olvidarse de la Hyuga, tomó en brazos a la muchacha y del mismo modo que había hecho con la encantadora bebe le puso sobre la cama. Hinamori unos centímetros a su lado reía sumamente divertida con el repentino movimiento del cambio de brazos y de las vueltas que había hecho Naruto, tratando de ordenar sus ideas ante la situación, como la manta se había desenvuelto, la bebe pataleó un poco, miró interesantemente su pie del que jaló el zapatito tejido a mano y atrapó su dedo gordo de su piecito solo para tratar de meterlo en la boca.

Naruto entre tanto tomó una toalla pequeña, la metió en el agua del jacuzzi y lo paso por la frente y la cara de su amiga mientras la llamaba con insistencia.

Cuando finalmente despertó, Naruto pareció aliviado:

– ¡Hinata, estás bien, no me asustes así! –Chilló él y con cierto bochorno añadió: - y perdona, me he comportado muy inmaduramente solo porque estamos en una habitación lujosa, mientras que para ti el mal entendido de hace un rato debe tenerte aun muy incómoda, lo siento tanto, debí hacer la aclaración enseguida pero, se me ocurrió que también podría retractarse de darnos el cuarto si explicábamos las cosas pero… yo…

-Está bien, Naruto – dijo ella acariciando sin preverlo la mano de Naruto que tratando de explicar la situación había depositado sobre su mejilla. – No solo es culpa tuya… yo… creo que malinterprete las preguntas de la anciana y… yo…

Sus miradas se cruzaron en aquel ambiente a media luz y por la mente del rubio pasó el imaginativo fantasma de una situación romántica con Hinata.

_¿No era justo lo que decía la recepcionista?_ Un nidito de amor y en esa cama con ese ambiente de media luz Hinata alentando la caricia de él en su mejilla, mirándolo con esos ojitos de benevolencia aunque ella siempre lo miraba igual ¿no?

La atmosfera era tan romántica; hasta que un ruido semejante al de un globo que se desinfla, un olor poco agradable y el renovado llanto de la pequeña, los regresaron a la realidad.

-Ahh… esto… hay que cambiarle el pañal- dijo la chica incorporándose Naruto asintió y fue por la pañalera mientras Hinata calmaba a la bebe, el joven acercó la pañalera a Hinata. Del mismo modo que daba dos pasos hacia atrás, un tanto inseguro, otro tanto asqueado.

-¿Como una cosita tan pequeña, puede hacer algo así?- preguntó Naruto.

Hinata sonrió, pero para ella no hubo mayor problema, había cambiado el pañal a todas sus muñecas cuando niña imitando a su madre cuando esta misma cambiaba los pañales a Hanabi, no hubo mayor inconveniente por ello.

-¡Ay no! –Dijo Hinata logrando que Naruto se acercara hacia ella como una estampida -esta pequeña esta algo rosada, supongo que el pañal estaba mojado desde hace rato y esos tipos que la robaron no la cambiaban… -y luego tomando la bebe entre brazos y dedicándole una tierna mirada se volvió hacia el rubio - supongo que lo mejor sería darle un buen baño tibio.

-¿Un baño? –repitió Naruto, y luego con su usual alegría añadió: - ¡no hay problema, en la pañalera hay un _champu_ de bebe y un pequeño jabón, y en el _jacuzzi_ mucha agua tibia!

-Naruto, la bebe es muy pequeña para bañarse solita.- explicó Hinata.

-¡Eso es fácil de resolver! –Dijo él y entonces soltó, para gran asombro de la ojos platinados - ¿qué te parece si nos bañamos los 3 juntos? - Hinata sintió que se le aflojaban las piernas y se puso tan roja que pareciera que iba a estallar.

Naruto al ver esta reacción temiendo que se desmayara de nuevo agregó:

-¡No me malinterpretes, de verdad que no intento nada raro!… -y luego señalando a la pequeña en brazos de su compañera prosiguió - menos con una bebe en tus brazos, pero si nos dejamos la ropa interior podemos usarla de traje de baño, ¡solo imagina que es un bikini y yo me dejo los bóxer! – finalizó él con una sonrisa que parecía explicarlo todo.

La mente de Hinata trabajaba a mil por hora, las familias se podían bañar juntas, esto era una actividad que para Hinata representaba mucha intimidad. Había soñado muchas veces con tener una vida al lado de Naruto pero sus sueños no eran tan atrevidos.

-Ahhh bueno –habló Naruto al fin, después de ver en total silencio a la Hyuga - creo que me he pasado un poco con la propuesta… esto… si no... quieres… yo

-¡Si quiero!- dijo Hinata en automático- es decir… la bebe necesita un baño, los tres cabemos en el jacuzzi , nunca he bañado a un bebe me asusta que se me resbale en el agua, yo… este … de verdad apreciaría tu ayuda. Además si no nos bañamos tú y yo enfermaremos porque venimos empapado y este... -Hinata hablaba muy rápido totalmente nerviosa, la bebe en cambio ajena al nerviosismo de la muchacha, pataleaba alegremente medio desnuda feliz de estar lejos de ese pañal sucio y de haber sido aseada adecuadamente.

-¡Perfecto! –dijo Naruto con la mayor de la inocencias -entonces, ¡vamos a bañarnos! - Naruto estaba consiente que su idea no era precisamente la más decente, pero tampoco la consideraba mal, él quería un baño en el _jacuzzi_ , la bebe necesitaba un baño , Hinata estaba hecha una sopa con el agua de lluvia y ella misma había dicho que no podía bañar sola a la bebe, así que dándole la espalda Hinata se desvistió rápidamente quedando en ropa interior para meterse luego al agua.

Para Hinata la escena trascurría en cámara lenta:

Naruto desvistiéndose frente a ella, permitiéndole admirar el cuerpo bien moldeado que muchos años de ejercicio ninja se habían encargado de esculpir, no quería que el momento terminara, no quería dejar de ver al rubio frente a ella, sin embargo los alegres gritos del joven ya dentro del agua le devolvieron a la realidad.

-¡Esta tibia! –gritó Naruto y sin contener el impulso juguetón que le caracterizaba metió toda su cabeza dentro del agua. Saliendo solo para ver a la chica aún fuera con la pequeña bebe envuelta en una toalla.

-Lo siento –dijo él, amablemente y sacando los brazos añadió -Vamos, préstame a la niña y ven luego a acompañarnos Hinata.

Hinata accedió levemente con un suave movimiento de cabeza, pasó con sumo cuidado la bebe a brazos de Naruto, y luego de asegurarse que estaba bien segura en brazos del Uzumaki. Pidió:

-Puedes…

-¿Neh?

-Puedes… darte… vuelta… por favor.

-¡Ahhh, claro, claro! –dijo Naruto volviéndose con la pequeña hacia el lado contrario de la joven, mientras escuchaba como la pequeña niña chapoteaba el agua con las manos y el rubio reía ante las jugarretas de la bebe.

Hinata entre tanto era un manojo de nervios; traía un conjunto de sostén y pantaletas que le ajustaba perfecto pero que era de una tela algo delgada, tembló un poco y sin poderlo evitar se cubrió con los brazos tanto como pudo, entonces fue al _jacuzzi_ con Naruto y la bebe; consciente de que eso no podía ser algo inmoral, porque después de todo los tres solo querían un baño. ¿Verdad?

Pero cuando llego al jacuzzi y metió un pie en el , Naruto no pudo menos que levantar la mirada era notorio el cuerpo esplendido de Hinata y cuando su con junto de ropa interior toco el agua fue notorio también que este se ponía muy transparente, lo que hizo sonrojar a Naruto, sin que pudiera quietarle el ojo de encima.

-Naruto-kun, dame a Hinamori-chan, por favor - dijo Hinata, el rubio obedeció como embobado pero Hinata dedicaba toda su atención en la bebe y no lo notó. La pequeña rubia sonreía y pegaba con sus pequeñas manitas el pecho de Hinata asiendo curiosos ruiditos que semejaban a un:

_- Waaa ha fersss kaaa ya dam bam naaneee_….

Y algunos gorjeos más que simulaban alguna incomprensible conversación, era obvio que Hinamori trataba de llevar una conversación compuesta solo de gorjeos incomprensibles y ruiditos de bebe.

-¿Ah, sí?- contestó Hinata siguiéndole el juego como si entendiera- ¡_ohhhh_, que interesante! –Soltó una leve risita y se volvió hacia su compañero -¿te fijas Naruto? es como si quisiera hablar pero como aun no sabe solo hace como que habla ¡que linda!

-Ahhh sí, ¡que linda!- murmuró Naruto, viendo como la ropa interior húmeda de Hinata se trasparentaba, pero pronto un salpicón de agua lo volvió a la normalidad.

-Naruto-kun, mientras la entretengo lava su cabello ¿si?- el rubio obedeció y por un buen rato se concentró en ello. La situación se volvía divertida, porque la bebe aun que no sabía hablar e intentaba por todos los medios llamar su atención. Naruto sufrió de un ataque de risa cuando escucho algo que sonó como a: _ramen, ramen._ Y Hinata disfrutó del momento, mucho más allá de sus expectativas, lavando con cuidado a la niña y disfrutando de la ayuda de Naruto.

Al poco tiempo estaban conversando normalmente y la pequeña toalla de la bebe se había caído porque Naruto insistía en que era una excelente oportunidad para enseñarle a nadar.

Hinata no estaba muy convencida de que los bebes nadaran, pero accedió a soltar a la bebe si Naruto la atrapaba enseguida. Él por supuesto que accedió, se pasaron la bebe uno al otro mientras vigilaban que "nadara" correctamente, aunque realmente no nadaba pero flotaba de un lado a otro y ambos la atrapaban antes de que siquiera se hundiera la cabeza.

Finalmente Hinata se negó a seguir jugando y abrazando a la niña le arrulló mientras disfrutaba ella misma del agua caliente en el _jacuzzi_, concentrada totalmente en la bebe.

Fue sin embargo un momento especial para Naruto, verla allí, tan íntimamente, sujetando a la niña como si fuera suya, arrullándola, hablándole con ternura.

Era esa clase de cosas que uno no esperaría ver, hasta dentro de varios años… en el caso de Naruto al menos.

Continuara espero les guste este capitulo esta dedicado a todos aquellos que me tienen infinita paciencia como para esperar mis capítulos sabiendo que me tardo en ponerlos y que me leen siempre y a mi beta Midory que felizmente me corrige mi ortografía es genial tener una beta como tu

Cariños Ara


	3. Chapter 3

Finalmente Hinata se negó a seguir jugando y abrazando a la niña le arrulló mientras disfrutaba ella misma del agua caliente en el _jacuzzi_, concentrada totalmente en la bebe.

Fue sin embargo un momento especial para Naruto, verla allí, tan íntimamente, sujetando a la niña como si fuera suya, arrullándola, hablándole con ternura.

Era esa clase de cosas que uno no esperaría ver, hasta dentro de varios años… en el caso de Naruto al menos.

Sin embargo un suave calor que subía en su interior se apoderaba de el era como si el perteneciera de pronto y de verdad una familia era una sensación extraña y agradable y si antes en su mente había pasado la idea de que Hinata seria una excelente esposa por ser una buena cocinera ahora, pensaba que seria buena esposa por otras razones también, por ejemplo : que era adorable y cuidadosa con los niños , seguro que en algún momento ella llegaría a ser una muy buena mama tierna y cariñosa . y solo hasta allí hubiera al llegado el pensamiento del rubio su conciencia se hubiera quedado tranquila pero no… en su mente apareció un ultimo y privado pensamiento algo que le remordió la conciencia pensar pero…. Justo en ese momento se escucho la puerta tocando

Yo voy -dijo un Naruto un poco sonrojado pero Hinata pensó que era por la cantidad de tiempo que había pasado en el agua caliente. El rubio salió del jacuzzi se puso una yucuta y despistadamente cuando pensó que Hinata no lo vería se quito la ropa interior , no bien salió de la recamara principal

Un toc toc. insistente se escucho en la puerta principal de la suite mas cara de la posada , Naruto se dirigió a la puerta deseando abrir cuando se dio cuenta que aun tenia sus calzones en la mano así que los arrojo donde creía yo que no serian visto y abrió la puerta .

La mucama venia acompañada dela recepcionista de hace unos minutos ella no tenia porque ir pero tenia curiosidad, Naruto le dirigió una mirada fría pero aquella desvergonzada sonrió divertida.

La patrona les manda lo siguiente, naturalmente tenia que asegurarme de que los huéspedes de la suite principal de luna de miel fueran bien atendidos…personalmente digo.

La mucama entro con un carrito repleto de comida, deliciosa y a demás había una jarra de leche tibia para la niña, papilla de manzana y un chupón nuevo , sacado de la tienda de regalos

Pues muchas gracias, pero no creo que debieran molestarse…- dijo el rubio

No ni yo lo creo pero Kaly sama es la dueña del lugar ¿verdad? Si ella lo ordena entonces esta bien – dijo la joven curiosa que recorría con la vista el lugar hasta que un pedazo de tela fuera de lugar, un pedazo de tela que goteaba , enseguida frunció el ceño enfadada y dirigiéndose a la mucama que se sobresalto al escuchar que le reñían dijo:

Pero que es eso, será posible que hayan dejado aquí un trapo sucio y húmedo. ¿Zuzu como has podido cometer ese error tan imperdonable?

Naruto vio con horror que Meli la joven recepcionista recogía sus calzones mojados y goteando pues los había usado de traje de baño. Meli reñía a Zuzu con ira y agitaba como bandera los calzones de Naruto, sin siquiera darse cuenta que no se trataba a de un trapo húmedo de cocina sino de una pieza de ropa interior.

Te descontare un día de sueldo. – grito Meli, Zuzu agitaba la cabeza intentando defenderse pero no podía ni hablar. Los calzones de Naruto bailaban al ritmo de la agitación de aquella mano enfadada, Hinata alcanzo a salir para verlo sin que la notaran justo a tiempo para escuchar…

¡Son mis calzones, no es su culpa!-Grito Naruto

Un frio de hielo y un silencio incomodo se apodero del lugar, las miradas se clavaron en el Usumaki como kunais en un enemigo. Hinata en el pórtico del cuarto había dejado a la bebe en la cama ya seca y había tenido tiempo de ponerse la yukata y de cambiarse la ropa interior húmeda aquí hubiese usado de bikini por una seca.

La mucama Zuzu que miraba la ropa intima del atrevido ojiazul en la mano de Meli, apretaba los labios para no reír, esta ultima a para rematar miraba los calzones escurriendo agua aun tibia, con los ojos desorbitados y una cara de horror que a Zuzu le parecía un poema arrollador, mientras que Hinata echa piedra de la pena y con la cara cual rojizo tomata no se atrevió a hablar o a moverse.

Podríamos suponer que de esta escena no habría durado mas que unas pocas fracciones de segundo pero para nuestros pobres involucrados en tal situación la escena duraba una eternidad

Naruto estaba avergonzado…

Hinata aun no decidía como se sentía pero seguro era penoso

Zuzu en algún lugar de su mente imaginaba que reía a carcajadas, mientras que su memoria guardaba esta imagen para la posteridad y anticipadamente saboreaba el momento de contarlo a sus compañeras de trabajo

Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa… no quiero saber porque esta mojado o de que…. que asco.

Eres un pervertido y aun con una bebe con ustedes, no me extraña que tu esposa sea casi una chiquilla, abusador, aprovechado- dijo lanzándole el calzón a la cara y saliendo corrió por el pasillo echando lumbre por los ojos y humo en sus orejas, sin detenerse hasta llegar a la recepción de la posada donde se paro algunos momentos bajo el balcón de uno de los cuartos

Entonces Zuzu, cuyos ojos brillaban con una sonrisa imposible de ocultar hizo una exagerada a reverencia, mitad de disculpa, mitad de agradecimiento, menciono algo sobre que disfruten su estancia y la comida y e se marcho cerrando la puerta.

Naruto giro para ver a Hinata enrojecida echa una estatua de sal e iba a abrir la boca para explicar pero una carcajada tan fuerte como los rápidos pasos que se alejaban en el pasillo lo interrumpieron.

Eso fue la gota que derramo el vaso , aunque seria mas propio decir que fue la piedra que inclino finalmente la balanza dentro de Hinata que no sabia si , reír , desaparecer o hacer como que no veía nada , pero las sonoras carcajadas aunque ahora se escuchaban ya lejanas al cuarto , seguramente proferidas por la garganta de Zuzu

Hinata de que te explique…

Pero Hinata estaba sonriendo de echo estaba entrando en un ataque de risa tan vergonzoso que decidió encerrarse ene l cuarto unos min antes de regresar al comedor con la niña para cenar

Naruto sentía que nunca en su vida lo habían avergonzado así y mira que había pasado vergüenzas en su vida pero esto era la peor. Enfadado salió al balcón donde aun caían unas gotas de lluvia que momentáneamente había amainado pero que se negaban a cesar de caer y para desquitarse exprimió los calzones con fuerza los tendió en una silla donde el agua no llegaba y se metió de nuevo al cuarto.

Hinata salió como si nada hubiera pasado con Hinamori chan en brazos, vestida con un pañal seco y limpio y una ropita de la bebe que había encontrado en la pañalera .

Hinata yo… te aseguro que mañana aclaro todo y…- empezó a decir apenado

Tranquilo - dijo con una sonrisa divertida –no estoy enfadada, no me importa que piensen, pudisteis dejar que la culparan a ella para zafarte, y has preferido desmentir la situación, antes que permitirla, yo estoy feliz por eso.- dijo con timidez

Hinata le dio a la Hina un poco de puré de manzana primero, la bebe hacia como que masticaba pero solo tenia dos dientitos insipientes asomándose en su boquita, la mitad de la comida se caía y Hinata la limpiaba con paciencia, En la pañalera había un biberón limpio y Hinata lo lleno de leche tibia , Naruto comía y la observaba , ella hacia como que le platicaba y la bebe trataba de sostener el biberón

-¿Lo habías echo antes?- pregunto el rubio

-¿Qué cosa?-

Ya sabes alimentar a un bebe, digo lo haces bien, parece que, como la sostienes esta cómoda y no se….es un cuadro tierno me gusta como se te queda viendo, y como tratas de platicarle aunque no creo que entienda- Hinata se sentía alagada y apenada y colorada, si estaba segura que sus mejillas eran incandesentes en el momento

Yo…a yo… practicaba con mis muñecas mientras veía a mi mama hacer lo mismo con Hanabi.

Ella le hablaba a Hanabi cuando le daba biberón, recuerdo que yo la imitaba con mi muñeca y le decía: ¿Hanabi te entiende mami? . Y mama contestaba, que no sabia pero que si le hablaba seguido aprendería a comprender pronto, los bebes aprenden imitando y jugando, por eso hay que hablarles mucho.

¿Baya y se siente diferente?

¿Que quieres decir?- pregunto Hinata

¿Que si se siente diferente, Hinamori a las muñecas?- insistió el rubio

Pues… si … esto…es muy distinto, es mejor, con mis muñecas , yo sostenía un juguete que …bueno... era un juguete inmóvil sin importar su bonita cara… pero Hina es distinto , sostener un bebe real es distinto, tu le hablas, ella te mira como si tu lo supieras todo, su carita hace muecas y sonríe cuando se divierte con lo que dices y creo que lo que mas me gusta es que esta calientita – dijo mirándola con un sentimiento raro y maternal que sentía que afloraba en ella mientras mas la cuidaba, de pronto quiso que Naruto entendiera esto , tenia curiosidad de ver al chico que le gustaba como reaccionaba con un bebe en brazos- mira sostenla un poco

Naruto se vio sorprendido, un poco nervioso, sujeto a la niña tal como Hinata le decía y la acomodaba en brazos suyos , Hinata le decía como sostener el biberón.

Pronto Naruto entendió un poco a que se refería ella con aquellas palabras, la niña estaba calientita y daba la sensación de que necesitaba ser cuidada, querida y mimada y que confiaba plenamente en quien la tuviera en sus brazos para ello.

Naruto empezó hablarle y no era una conversación inteligente pero la bebe reaccionaba al sonido de la voz ya sus bruscos cambios de tono y a las muecas absurdas del ojiazul y pataleaba y se reía.

Hinata que ignoraba el parloteo disfrutaba la escena de nuevo como en el jacuzzi , mucho mas allá de sus expectativas , era como si de verdad se sintiera en familia y un rubor intenso coloreo sus mejillas cuando le paso por la mente que sin duda, Naruto seria un buen padre , y que ella estaría feliz de ayudarle en ello.

La bebe finalmente empezó a caer dormida.

Continuara…

El siguiente capitulo será acomodarlos a los tres en cama jiji será divertido perdonen por no escribir antes pero me accidente estoy bien pero tengo 15 dias que tengo vendado mi dedo índice de la mano derecha y escribir me cuesta trabajo hoy , no es nada tan grave pero me dolo en el alma machucarme con la puerta del carro y prácticamente me safe la uña , no por completo pero lo suficiente , el doctor dice que la uña se me va a caer que horror , además escribir con la venda en el dedo es muy difícil pero quería al menos adelantar un poco este capi , en cuanto este mejor escribo mas cariños Ara


	4. Chapter 4

La noche podría parecer muchas cosas; lluviosa, penosa, divertida, activa, pero no silenciosa, al menos no hasta que Hinata y Naruto se vieron forzados a ver de qué manera podían acomodarse para dormir.

-Bueno, creo que me toca el piso - Dijo Naruto con cierto desanimo.

-Pe... Pero ¿Por qué? la cama es enorme, si estuviéramos acampando, tenderíamos nuestras bolsas de dormir juntas –. Opinó la chica de los ojos perlas; misma que sostenía a la bebe en sus brazos, profundamente dormida. Después de comer, eructar, ser aseada y nuevamente cambiada de pañal.

-Sí, bueno, si estuviéramos de campamento es porque esta bebe no estuviera con nosotros, en cuyo caso, no habría problema, pero... ¿y si me giro y la aplasto?

-Oh –Hinata comprendió el primer razonamiento del rubio – bueno, yo puedo dormir junto a la bebe, y tú al lado opuesto suyo, es decir, si pongo a Hinamori a la derecha, tú duermes a mi izquierda o al revés, yo estoy segura, que no me girare—. Añadió la chica sonriendo toda sonrojada, con una voz bajita, no quería que Naruto mal interpretara su sugerencia, pero ella misma, en el fondo deseaba dormir en una misma cama con su rubio. ¡Dios bien sabía que había fantaseado con eso! Aunque con circunstancias diferentes. Ella estaba segura, de que nada pasaría, habiendo en cama una bebita que hiciera las veces de "chaperona" imaginaria.

-Bueno, si insistes -. Naruto le había escuchado con atención. La idea no era mala y por supuesto que en otras circunstancias el chico de ojos azulados hubiera sospechado en Hinata una segunda intención, pero conociendo a su amiga y sabiendo que había una bebe casi como señal de alto atendió dicha sugerencia como mera amabilidad de Hinata. En un incomodo silencio Naruto miró a Hinata acomodarse en el centro de la cama, con la bebe a la cual rodeó de almohadas, solo por si acaso la bebe se giraba; se acomodó de lado.

El rubio se metió en la cama despacio, como un ladrón a una casa, sin mediar palabra, observando la espalda de Hinata, que igual que Naruto, llevaba puesta la yukata a modo de pijama para dormir, mientras que sus ropas se secaban. Hinata le daba la espalda y su negro cabello caía llamado por la gravedad dejando al descubierto el cuello de la chica, una extraña idea de ser un personaje mítico, un vampiro; anidó en su mente. Naruto cerró los ojos e intento alejar la idea de su cabeza.

Hinata escuchó un suspiro suave, tras de sí, pero no dijo nada, se limito a sentir el resuello de aire caliente cerca de su nuca con sus ojos cerrados.

_-Mmm… delicioso_ -. Pensó pero no hizo nada más.

Naruto estaba un poco inquieto en su parte del colchón, es decir, ya había dormido con Hinata en algunas misiones, cada uno en su bolsa de dormir, cada uno vestido de pies a cabeza, sobre el duro suelo y bajo la tienda de campaña que olía a polvo y aventura en medio de un cansancio que lo tumbaba en un sueño pesado. Pero, había pasado tanto ese día, eran tan distintas las circunstancias.

Primero: La bebe y la lluvia, causantes de haberles confundido con matrimonio demasiado joven.

Segundo: La habitación olía delicioso, el ambiente invitaba a la relajación y sugería otras tantas cosas, además la decisión de dormir a: "media luz" con el único objetivo de ver y cuidar a la pequeña infante, no les ayudaba en lo más mínimo.

Tercero: Estaba el pequeño detalle de que ni él ni Hinata, con todo de que tenían 18 años y que aun eran muy jóvenes… pues… tampoco eran ya ningunos niños.

Cuarto: Estaban todos esos pensamientos y sentimientos que había gozado, en el _jacuzzi_, en la comida, junto a Hinata a Hinamori; nuevas y hermosas experiencias que frenaban cualquier impuso que no fuera, una hasta ese instante, una desconocida paternidad.

Hinata con todo y sus nervios habituales se vio dominada por el profundo sueño, y se giró un poco sobre sí misma quedando bocarriba; para desgracia de Naruto, Hinata cuya ropa estaba toda mojada, incluida ropa interior usada cual improvisados trajes de baño. Traía pues la yukata tan solo pero el escote se abrió un tanto descuidadamente al girarse, mostrando sin querer, a Naruto, una parte de ese bien dotado pecho de Hinata, eran como montañas de blanquísima nieve asomándose bajo un escote travieso que ocultaba la cima pero que se apegaba tanto a la chica que dejaba adivinar su forma, pero no su color.

Naruto tragó saliva y cerró los ojos, intentando apartar cualquier pensamiento pecaminoso, pero entonces, la imagen de Hinata en su trasparente ropa interior completamente mojada y pegada a su cuerpo, que había visto en el _jacuzzi_ llegó a su recuerdo.

Allí no había dicho nada, pero sostén de Hinata había estado tan deliciosamente trasparente que se adivinaba el coralino color rosado de sus pezones, tan parecido a sus labios.

- ¡Por Kami... ahora cada que viera sus labios pensaría por siempre ene el color rosita de…!

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!- Naruto se cubrió la cara con una almohada y acalló un grito desesperado.

Estos pensamientos no iban por buen camino. Se quitó de la cara la almohada y decidió girar en sentido contrario, donde no la mirara pero entonces se topó con la vista del jacuzzi y el ciclo vicioso de los recuerdos, empezó de nuevo.

El ruido del grito ahogado había despertado a Hinata, ahora ella estaba a espaldas del rubio, tan pensativo y callado que parecía dormido, suspiró, echó un vistazo rápido a la bebe; dormía plácidamente, como una muñequita inmóvil.

Naruto la había echo reír hasta el cansancio, había tratado de entrenarla como nadadora en la tina del jacuzzi, habían disfrutado una cena los tres juntos, de algún modo era como vivir una fantasía, para Hinata todo eso probaba que Naruto sería un excelente padre, cariñoso y entusiasta con el entrenamiento de sus niños.

Hinata trataba de imaginarse, como muchas otras noches, el cómo sería tener un hijo de él.

Sus ojos se posaron en la adorable Hinamori. Blanca, rubia, de ojos grises, tan linda y juguetona, una bebita curiosa, si… probablemente sería así, o quizá tendría el cabello oscuro como el de ella y un _byakugan_ que en _vez_ de blanco fuera ligeramente azulado… bueno eso no podía pasar pero a ella no le importaría, o un niño o niña igual a ella con el carácter alocado y sorpresivo de Naruto.

La joven suspiró. Y miró al techo solo para quedar impactada con lo que vio…

Naruto por su parte miró en silencio el jacuzzi aparte de los pensamientos febriles que se asomaban en su cabeza, también estaban los otros sentimientos que lo hacían sentir aún más y más inquieto.

_¿Cómo podía ser? _

No había más que jugado con una bebe y cuidado de ella en compañía de Hinata, pero se había sentido tan bien, tan pleno, tan feliz.

Naruto que desconocía lo que era estar en familia, se sintió sorprendido por la repentina sensación de intimidad con Hinata, el sentimiento cómplice y divertido de cuidar a una bebe que todos en ese lugar consideraban hija de ambos.

_¿Era acaso eso lo que llamaban calor de hogar?_

De algún modo, era un sentimiento feliz, pacifico, delicioso, secretamente, estaba disfrutando la confusión de la dueña y no solo porque les diera el cuarto, de algún modo le gustaba la idea de que todos allí consideraran a Hinata como su mujer, y a la niña producto de precoces amores.

Hinata era bonita, mucho a decir verdad, y podía imaginarse sin muchos problemas, como hombre lo que dirían los muchachos al verlo pasar con semejante muchacha, a su lado con un bebe, tan parecida a él.

-¡Joooooooooo!, seguro que se morirían de envidia, seguro que el sentimiento de satisfacción y orgullo lo harían explotar de alegría.

¿Significaba eso que a él le gustaría hacer de esa una situación permanente con Hinata?

No seria mala idea, hacia un año que había conseguido que su amigo Sasuke volviera a la aldea y al hacerlo entendió algo de forma muy clara.

Sakura estaba perdidamente enamorada del Uchiha y no tenía: ni tiempo, ni ojos para él, en cambio Hinata… Naruto giró sobre su espalda y miró al techo. El impacto le puso la mente en blanco.

Allí en el techo había un espejo pegado al techo, tal vez porque era la suite de luna de miel pero estaba allí.

Naruto se encontró en el espejo con la mirada fija de Hinata que también estaba muda mirando el espejo tan impactada mirando cómo se veían, ella, Naruto y una bebe en la misma cama durmiendo juntos como una joven familia que no se había molestado en ver su revelador escote.

-¿Ahhh, Hinata?- el sonido del agua en la ventana, la media luz suavizando la oscuridad eran marco de la escena.

-¿Si? Na... Naruto...kun- dijo la chica que aun no podía dejar de ver el espejo.

-Nada… es solo… es…- Naruto señaló el espejo.

-¿Si ya se, para que crees que un espejo este en el techo de una cama? La verdad, me hace sentir como si me observaran.

-Yo… puedo observarte en el, tal vez sea para… no sé... -Dijo algo sonrojado… para ver las cosas en otra perspectiva.

Hinata enrojecía a medida que esas palabras penetraban en su imaginación, cuestionándose:

_-¿Para qué una perspectiva diferente?, ¿para que sobre una cama?_

En eso una corriente de aire helado se coló por la puerta, la chica se estremeció y Naruto en un modo instintivo, como si fuera algo cotidiano, jaló a Hinata a su lado y la abrazó un poco, mientras lo hacia ninguno podía dejar de mirar al espejo sobre ellos.

La imagen de ambos abrazados , en bata, sobre la lujosa cama a media luz era hipnotizante , nada hubiera podido distraerlos… sobre todo cuando Naruto acercó su mejilla a la cabeza de la chica y bajó la mirada para verse a sí mismo en el espejo dirigir su mano lentamente al pecho de la chica, que por un segundo fue consiente de que tan expuesto estaban sus pechos , los cuales Naruto rozó suavemente con sus dedos , solo para alcanzar la orilla de la tela y jalarla lentamente a su lugar, a pesar de ser una pequeña gentileza , muy en el fondo se sentía como lo que era un acto bastante erótico visto desde el espejo, pudieron estar así por siempre... de no ser por Hinamori que haciéndose notar con un fuerte llanto, distrajo a ambos shinobis, que incorporándose al instante, pudieron descubrir un pañal mojado, que debía ser cambiado lo antes posible.

Cuando finalmente terminaron, Hinata trató de ignorar el momento anterior y se acostó de espaldas a Naruto, a lo que él, viendo que no había habido protesta por nada se acerco a la espalda de la chica y la abrazo por detrás.

La chica con ojos blanquecinos, no reclamo en lo absoluto, por el contrario, en silencio lo dejo acurrucarse, cuando sintió la mejilla del rubio junto a la suya, su fuerte cuerpo pegarse al suyo y escucho sus propios suspiros y los de él.

Pero ninguno habló miraron dormir a la niña hasta que ellos mismos se quedaron dormidos abrazados, si hubieran hablado hubieran tenido que explicarse, y tal vez por cansancio, tal vez porque no querían desacoplarse de aquel abrazo delicioso o quizás porque se estaban disfrutando tanto mutuamente, ninguno se atrevió a ruinar el momento.

Las horas pasaron y la lluvia continúo toda la noche. La madrugada despuntó tan húmeda como la noche. Pero unos apresurados comerciantes se pusieron, aun así en marcha dejando presurosamente la posada acogedora y dejando un nuevo cuarto libre de dos camas, justo a tiempo para los dos cansados shinobis que volvían de una larga misión de 6 meses y que ante el cansancio y el viajar bajo la fría lluvia durante la noche entera les había dado la idea de descansar un poco ya que aun estaban a un día de distancia de Konoha.

-Buenos días señorita, ¿podría rentarnos una habitación?- dijo la trigueña de chonguitos que estaba en mostrador de momento sola, porque su acompañante estaba afuera sacudiéndose el lodo del camino.

-Si claro, tengo una que se acaba de desocupar – contesto Meli dándole la llave a Tenten de forma gustosa pero dejo de sonreír cuando Neji entro por la puerta

Vaya lo que me faltaba otra parejita - dijo la chica del mostrador

Neji la miro con unos ojos que mataban y Meli se sintió intimidada y disgustada al escuchar:

Nosotros no somos una parejita de paso, somos compañeros de equipo desde los 11 años y llevamos 6 meses evitando que un grupo de locos invada estas tierras en la que usted vive tan cómodamente lo menos que espero después de recorrer kilómetros durante la noche en medio de la lluvia es que la persona que recibe un pago por el servicio de alquilarnos un cuarto nos trate con un mínimo de respeto y cortesía.

Bueno, bueno, tampoco se enoje es que a llegado anoche un familia demasiado joven un matrimonio de su edad o aun menor con una beba, en fin disfruten su estancia- dijo cortantemente tratando de deshacerse de ellos rápidamente, Tenten esbozo una sonrisa triunfante al ver que Neji la había puesto en su sitio

Zuzu la criada, llego por ellos enseguida para mostrarles su habitación mientras caminaban Tenten iba muy en silencio lo mismo que Neji, solo que en ella el silencio no era lo normal

¿Qué pasa?- Pregunto el Hyuga

Nada solo pensaba en que anoche llego única chica mas joven que yo casada y con un bebe… tal vez debiera darme prisa y buscar un prospecto- dijo mirándolo de reojo- a de ser bonito

Neji resoplo- que absurdo tenemos 19 años esas no deben ser nuestras preocupaciones ahora además quien quieres algo así en este momento- Tenten sonrió al notar que Neji no había dicho tienes, sino tenemos, tampoco había dicho tu preocupación sino nuestra preocupación lo cual le daba a entender que el se incluía a si mismo en dichos planes de la trigueña – además si son mas jóvenes que nosotros casados y con una bebe seguramente fue porque ella se a de haber casado esperando

Zuzu la doncella sonrió divertida -Si me permiten el comentario , aunque así fuera, son una parejita adorable, el es considerado y ella es algo tímida , pero la bebita que tienen es una lindura , sin importar mucho la situación son una pequeña y muy linda familia, ya los verán porque serán sus vecinos..- Dijo mostrándoles el cuarto de ellos que estaba junto al de Naruto y Hinata que en ese momento dormían plácidamente abrasados en aquella enorme cama cuidando a la bebe después de todo eran las 5 de la madrugada

Jijiji continuara espero que les guste y ya estoy mejor mi dedo ya no me duele pero mi uña se ve horrorosa creo que si fuera un zombi estaría orgullosa pero bueno… en cuanto al lemon no lo e puesto en sete capi, porque se me hacia muy aprisa y el fic va avanzando por el lado tierno y paciente asique si lo habrá pero habrá que esperar un poco , jijiji claro que si han leído otros fics míos sabrán que no soy muy paciente pero hare lo mejor que pueda

Opinen y escriban

Cariños Ara

Me gustaria que se dieran una buelta por mi fic en video en you tube y tu. tv no permiten poner direcciones aqui asi que les pondre los nombres para que copien y peguen y me dejen alla sus opiniones y sus puntuaciones gracias de ante mano

naruto manga spoiler 447 Naruhina hentai ya quisiera que pasara pero lo dudoesta solo esta en tutv porque la betaron en you tube jijiji porque un envidioso no le gusto que tubiera muchos post

las demas si estan en you tube

Naruto y el pueblo Fantasma capi 1

El diario de Hinata

Solo una mas

Los sueños de Hinata


	5. Chapter 5

Naruto dormía aun, eran ya las 6:30 a.m. pero… estaba tan nublado que aun si hubieran sido las 8 a.m. ningún rayo de sol hubiera atravesado victorioso la espesa capa de nubes que aun cubrían el lluvioso cielo. Pero la penumbra fría y húmeda, no amedrentaban la belleza de esa ilusión nocturna e inconsciente que conocemos como sueños…

En ellos, una alegre y tímida Hinata preparaba deliciosas comidas, mientras el rubio muchacho jugaba con una rubia bebita traviesa y curiosa que gateaba persiguiendo una mariposa que se había colado en una casa espaciosa y sencilla, típica casa de Konoha con un amplio patio interior rectangular en torno al cual estaba la casa

La risilla traviesa lo distraía y él jugaba con la pequeña que tenía ojos muy blancos, honestamente se parecía a Hinamori, tal vez porque era la única bebe con la que había tratado, o por la confusión de aquel día pero en verdad lo estaba disfrutando, porque en su sueño esa bebe era parte de una familia con él y Hinata. Entonces la muchacha de ojos perla se acercó a él; Naruto en su sueño reaccionaba como si aquello fuera normal, y atajando su camino, la abrazó con ternura y la beso, apretándola muy suavemente entre sus brazos, al hacerlo se dio cuenta de algo…Hinata llevaba un vestido muy holgado y eso era porque su vientre se abultaba un poco más de lo común, el rubio bajó su mano explorando y la acarició…Si aquello hubiera sido solo un sueño, pero lo cierto es que las manos de un Naruto muy dormido y soñador buscaban a tientas hacer lo que en sus sueños hacían y pronto la mano de Naruto estaba bajo la bata de Hinata acariciando en cambio un vientre plano y sensual que nunca antes nadie había tocado, una piel suave y tersa bajo sus dedos

-Quiero otra beba así contigo Hinata… de hecho quiero 3 mas -. Murmuró el rubio en la oreja de Hinata. La chica que había abierto los ojos desde hacia algún rato ya no se molestaba en detener los avances de Naruto y suspiraba escuchándolo decirle palabras tan dulces, porque después de todo, no era como si le estuviera metiendo mano con mala intención, solo le frotaba el plano vientre aun virgen de vida, como virgen era el resto de su cuerpo, diciéndole palabras que había soñado escuchar desde que de niña jugara a las muñecas. Por otro lado, si Naruto despertaba le bastaría a ella cerrar los ojos y aunque no podría ocultar el infinito sonrojo de sus mejillas podría al menos fingir que no era consiente de lo mucho que lo estaba disfrutando.

Y lo disfrutaba , disfrutaba las dulces palabras soñolientas y sin malicia que ansiaba escuchar, disfrutaba su aroma masculino envolviéndola, disfrutaba sus manos traviesas dándose libertades impropias, si, disfrutaba incluso del caliente aliento que se anidaba entre su oreja y su cuello, alzó la vista y se grabo la imagen en la cabeza tan dulce tan pacifica… que no podía durar.

Y no duro, porque en el cuarto continuo empezaron a escucharse un par de voces por algunos motivos familiares pero irreconocibles ¿acaso por el amortiguado sonido del aguacero? que parecía una estática de radio que no dejaba escuchar con claridad pero lo suficiente para despertar a Naruto y hacer que los colores se le subieran al rostro.

_-A ver déjame sacártelo, _

_-ou, ou, ou Ne… ten cuidado_

_-Ten… no llores aguántate ¿si?_

_-Pero es que me duele... ay… ay..._

Hinata abrió los ojos ¿ese era Tenten o la soñó? La verdad los nombres sonaban incompletos en medio del aguacero y uno que otro trueno.

_-Neji... Neji ten cuidado_

Tranquila no te muevas tanto quédate quieta

¿Neji? ¿Y qué le estaba haciendo Neji a Tenten para que se quejara así?

Naruto se despabiló, aunque no dejo de abrazar a Hinata, por un momento pensó que se escuchaba como si fueran Neji y Tenten, pero no dijo nada, no podían ser ¿o si? Él empezó a ver de dónde venía el sonido.

_-Neji me duele sácala ya_

_-No puedo Tenten, quédate quieta aun no…_

Naruto y Hinata escucharon un gemir lastimero y coqueto.

Hinata y Naruto comenzaron a sentirse incómodos y nerviosos, ¿sería que ellos estaban en el otro cuarto junto ellos haciendo eso?

_-Naaaaaaahhhh, ¡imposible!_ -pensó Naruto que inconscientemente movía su mano con caricias circulares aun sobre el vientre de Hinata lo que a ella no pasaba desapercibido.

_-¡Sácala ya! Nejiiiiiiiiiiiiiii..._

_-Perdóname Tenten, de veras es que se atoro y no la puedo mover sin que te duela pero ten paciencia._

_-Duele, ¡sácala ya!_

_-Sí, sí, tranquila es que esta atorada -_decía la voz del Hyuga.

Ahora si que sonaba a Neji. Hinata giró un poco encontrando la mirada asombrada de Naruto que al momento estaba tan atónito como ella

_-Solo otro poquito, Tenten aguanta, aguanta, aguanta, no sé porque aaahhh si ya esta… al fin. _

_- Aaaaaaaaaay ¡que brusco eres!_ – dijo la femenina voz de Tenten que a estas alturas una muy traumada Hinata acababa de reconocer.

_-Bueno, pero ya salió_ -dijo con un deje de malicia el ojiblanco -_no lo hubieras querido tenerle dentro por siempre o ¿sí? Déjame lamer la sangre mejorara mas pronto así_- y empezó a chupar la sangre- _lo siento, no quise lastimarte _- causando el sonrojo de la chica

En el cuarto de Naruto y Hinata.

-Dios mío, ¿acaso es Neji y Tenten? ¿Están aquí en el hotel? Por dios ¿que hacían?

¿Quieres mi opinión francaaaaaa? – dijo Naruto que entonces se dio cuenta de algo y eso era de donde tenia sus manos bajo la vista y miro la bata abierta de Hinata ella la sujetaba con cuidado para que no se abriera aun mas, Naruto estaba sonrojado y apenado pero… antes de sacar la mano le dio a la chica una ultima caricia circular para grabarse despierto la suave textura de la piel de la Hyuga luego levanto la vista y enfrento su mirada a la de ella y se inclinó a besarla, un beso suave dulce e inocente el primero de su amiga, si no bien el de él, ya que si algo sabia todo el mundo es que su primer beso se lo llevó cierto amigo, y el segundo una loca traga chacras, joooooo la tercera es la vencida pensó el sonido de la otra habitación había quedado en susurros

Habitación de Neji y Tenten, las cosas como de verdad pasaron:

-Bueno, lo mejor es que antes de dormir revisemos bien que todo esté en orden... veamos: kunais, bombas, equipo de campamen… auch-. Gritó la trigueña. -¡Me he picado el dedo con algo, Neji!

- A ver, déjame sacártelo.

-Ou ,ou, ou Neji ten cuidado- pero la astilla estaba muy clavada.

-Tenten… no llores, aguántate ¿sí?

-¡Pero es que me duele!... ay… ay... Neji.. Neji ten cuidado

Tranquila no te muevas tanto quédate quieta

_-Neji me duele, ¡sácala ya!_

_-No puedo Tenten, quédate quieta aun no… -_Neji movió la astilla dentro del dedo de su amiga causándole dolor.

-¿Sácala ya? Nejiiiiiiiiiiiiiii……

-Perdóname Tenten de veras es que se atoro y no la puedo mover sin que te duela pero ten paciencia

-Duele, ¡sácala ya!

-Sí, sí, tranquila es que esta atorada.

-Solo otro poquito, Tenten aguanta, aguanta, aguanta no se porque aaahhh si ya esta… al fin.-Decía la voz del Hyuga- ¡listo, ya esta!

-Aaaaaaaaaay que brusco eres – dijo la femenina voz de Tenten pero Neji se llevo el dedo a la boca.

-Bueno, pero ya salió -dijo con un deje de malicia el ojiblanco -no lo hubieras querido tenerle dentro por siempre o ¿sí? Déjame lamer la sangre, mejorara más pronto así- y empezó a chupar la sangre- lo siento, no quise lastimarte - causando el sonrojo de la chica. Tras eso Tenten que estaba muerta de cansancio decidió irse a cambiar de ropa para dormir Neji espero su turno relajándose en cama un rato , su cabeza se recargo en la cabecera de la cama, que estaba a su ves recargada en la pared que sostenía del lado contrario el respaldo de la cama de Naruto y Hinata

En el cuarto de Naruto y Hinata:

-Hinata yo… te soñé esta noche, era un sueño muy bello- dijo con honestidad pero con inteligencia que su comentario distraía a Hinata de ver como el sacaba la mano de donde estaba y cerraba de nuevo la bata

-Na... Naruto-kun , yo…yo me siento… honrada de que me sueñes…yo…yo… -los nervios se la comían, era el momento perfecto para confesarse. Por desgracia la perfección en este mundo no existe y pronto Hinamori empezó a llorar pidiendo un poco de alimento y atención.

Naruto sonrió divertido y creó un clon que como no cabía en la cama que cayó al piso y con rostro malhumorado dijo:

-Ya se, ya se, ya voy.

Se puso en pie y levantó a Hinamori la cual dejo de llorar y palmeó con sus manitas la cara de Naruto clon y este empezó a hacerle caras en lo que se la llevaba al comedor a darle un poco de papilla que había quedado de la cena anterior

Naruto se puso en pie dispuesto a ir al baño y Hinata se sentó en la cama con demasiadas cosas en la cabeza como para estar en pie entonces un fuerte trueno y un relámpago causaron un apagón.

En la habitación de Neji y Tenten

Tenten que se estaba bañando con la luz de las velas aromáticas del cuarto de baño no le dio importancia al fin y pronto estaría dormida pero Neji que seguía en turno para bañarse cerro los ojos y chasquido la lengua con desagrado recargándose aun más en la pared cuando por azares del destino empezó a escuchar lo siguiente:

* * *

Es… es que… pesas mucho…-Se escucho decir a Hinata

Tranquila será un ratito nada mas.-Se escucho contestar a Naruto

Neji abrió grandemente los ojos esos comentarios vienen detrás de la pared en la que se recargaba, afuera había una tormenta imparable pero Neji hubiera jurado que esas voces eran idénticas a las de Naruto y Hinata, por supuesto eso era imposible ¿Qué había dicho la sirvienta? A claro al lado estaba la precoz parejita con su bebe.

¿Esta seguro que esta bien? porque no estoy my convencida

¿Porque no? , Además la beba estará bien con mi clon en el otro cuarto

Neji se sentía intrigado las voces eran tan pero tan parecidas se asomo al balcón y había otros balcones , cerrados no solo los vidrios también , las cortinas, aunque de una salía cierta luz entre las telas

Que tontería estoy cansado imaginando cosas que no son , Hinata y Naruto estarán en la aldea y en 6 meses de ausencia no vana tener una beba ni estar al lado de mi habitación

Entonces fue que Neji escucho una ves mas

Bueno si pero,…date prisa…por favor

Ay Naruto… Naruto kun ten cuidado

Shh Hinata es que esta muy apretadito….Solo aguántame un poquito más

¡Naruto! Maldito Naruto, se va la luz y el se viola mi prima, ahora si que lo mato, lo mato….-pensaba Neji sin pensar para saltar de un balcón a otro. Porque después de todo, 3 o 4 meces de embarazo se ocultan fácil bajo ropa holgada como la Hinata y 6 de ausencia ya hacen la cuanta no?

Naruto ya vas a acabar,…..de veras….. Que me duele.- Hinata hablaba como si sostuviera algo muy pesado y como si estuviera haciendo esfuerzos

Si ya casi ayayay es que, Hinata no puedo zafarlo esta muy apretado- dijo en tono de que hacia un gran esfuerzo.

Neji ya se había colado al balconcito del baño y entonces…

¡¡¡¡PLANC! la puerta que daba al cuarto desde el baño se azotó de pronto

¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Claro que esta apretado salvaje que no ves que es una chiquilla!-Dijo Neji con ira al entrar, justo entonces se hizo la luz en la habitación.

Neji quería hacerse chiquito y desaparecer, estaba apenadísimo, cuando vio la escena pero fingió que no se daba cuenta de su error.

Hinata estaba poniendo sus manos de tal modo que Naruto las pisaba como un escalón para alcanzar el foco fundido que estaba cambiando y que sostenía en su mano en ese momento. Mientras que con la otra apretaba mas el foco que acababa de poner y que iluminaba el recibidor.

Neji , no soy tan chica como para no ayudarle a Naruto a cambiar un foco!-Dijo Hinata molesta , sin entender bien lo que pasaba .

Naruto que si entendía la situación estaba rojísimo igual que un tomate y estaba tratando de contener una carcajada Neji lo miraba con odio y justo entonces la bebe empezó a llorar en la otra habitación.

Hinata que no había dado a la dramática entrada de su primo mayor importancia, racionó al llanto de la bebe diciendo:

"disculpen un momento veré que le pasa a la bebe"

Naruto la miro salir de la habitación y al girar el rostro lo siguiente que vio de cerca fue el puño de Neji sobre su cara

Continuara

Lamento la tardanza como siempre trabajo y mas trabajo Eso y una gripa marca diablo

Pero aquí esta la siguiente parte espero que les guste

Cariños Ara

PD: tome fragmentos de dos fics míos pero son de carácter yaoi además fueron modificados y adaptados pero si alguien reconoce dichos fragmentos solo para avisarles que no es plagio porque son mis propios fics ok


	6. Chapter 6

Tras la dramática entrada de Neji en medio de aquel mal entendido…

Naruto que si entendía la situación, estaba rojísimo igual que un tomate, y estaba tratando de contener una carcajada. Neji, lo miraba con odio, y justo entonces la bebe empezó a llorar en la otra habitación.

Hinata que no había dado a la dramática entrada de su primo mayor importancia, reaccionó al llanto de la bebe diciendo:

-Disculpen un momento, veré que le pasa a la bebe.

Naruto la miró salir de la habitación y al girar el rostro, lo siguiente que vio de cerca fue el puño de Neji sobre su cara.

-¿Qué demonios te pasa, Neji? ¿Te has vuelto loco?- dijo el rubio que se levantó tambaleándose.

-¿Loco, por qué? ¿Por qué llego a este lugar, después de 6 meses y lo primero que me dice una sirvienta habladora, es que una precoz parejita con su bebita estarán al lado de mi habitación? ¿Y luego descubro que los alocados padres excesivamente jóvenes, son mi prima y tú? ¿Ahora dime cuantos meses de embarazo tenía Hinata cuando me fui a la misión, desgraciado? Porque hare la cuenta y te daré un golpe en la cabeza por cada día… - dijo Neji enfurecido.

Pero a Naruto ya no le parecía ni gracioso, ni bien, semejante interrogatorio.

-Pues ni un día - dijo zafándose de las manos de Neji con un golpe fuerte -¡tienes que creerme! esto no es lo que parece y ¿cómo vas a pensar que Hinata y yo… hemos hecho una cosa así y luego mantenerla a escondidas? ¡Si Hinata y yo decidiéramos formalizar y tener un bebe ya lo sabría medio mundo y yo hubiera gritado a los 4 vientos que formaba una familia con ella! y además…- En ese momento Hinata y el clon de Naruto entraron en la habitación. Hinamori iba en brazos de la joven de ojos perla, Naruto clon, iba haciendo caras bobas a la beba tras el hombro de Hinata; la pequeña rubia reía infantilmente y la luz del foco de repuesto que entre Hinata y Naruto habían puesto brillaba blanquecina sobre los gatunos ojos gris plateado de la niña, dándole al menos por un segundo una apariencia de ojos tan perlas como los de la muchacha que la sostenía.

La puerta sonó con un par de golpes desesperados y el clon de Naruto desapareció tras Hinata, para abrir la puerta.

Hinata inocente de la conversación dijo a modo de introducción:

-¡Mira Hinamori, preciosa! Mira, tu tío Neji está de visita…

* * *

Habitación de Neji y Tenten 3 min antes...

-Neji... el agua esta delicio… ¿Neji? ¿Me pregunto dónde está?

Un fuerte portazo en la habitación de al lado, un grito de lo que le pareció era la voz de Neji diciendo…

¡Claro que esta apretado, salvaje! ¡¿Qué no ves que es una chiquilla?!- Hizo que Tenten se pusiera muy nerviosa, ¿qué hacia Neji con los vecinos? ¿Por qué el golpe y los gritos? ¿Qué no se supone que al lado había una feliz parejita con su bebe?

Tenten que solo traía puesta la yukata y el cabello suelto, salió corriendo, busco la manera de entrar y como no pretendía hacer un escándalo, rompiendo la puerta; tocó, eso sí, con fuerza y nerviosamente.

Su sorpresa fue mayúscula al ver a Naruto abrir la puerta para ella.

_-¡¡¡¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhh!!!!_ ¡¡¡Neji, _detenteeeeeeeee_!!!! - Se escuchó desde la habitación. En la voz alarmada de Hinata.

Tenten y Naruto clon, corrieron al cuarto a ver qué pasaba. Hinata no podía más que jalar a Neji que trataba de estrangular a Naruto; mientras sostenía a Hinamori en su brazo derecho y entre tanto la niña reía a carcajadas con el zangoloteo, como quien la llevase al caballito en las espaldas.

Neji miraba con ojos asesinos a Naruto, mientras invocaba una especie de mantra frentico que sonaba a:

_-Te voy a matar Naruto, tevoyamatarNaruto, tevoyamatarNaruto…_

Y terminaba con un corito que sonaba a:

_-Matar, matar, matar…. _

Al mismo tiempo, Tenten corrió a detener a Neji a como fuera y Naruto clon corrió a ayudarle al verdadero Naruto.

Al cabo de 15 min la tormenta había pasado, Hinamori tenía el ataque de risa más grande que hubiera tenido en su corta vida de bebe, el clon de Naruto le permitía hacer y deshacer con él como si fuera mitad nana y mitad juguete de la beba. Haciendo fingidos y exagerados gestos cuando la bebe apretaba su nariz.

Neji estaba sonrojado hasta las orejas, pero continuaba mirando con ojos asesinos a: Naruto, Hinata y Tenten alternativamente; como depredador quien elije una víctima para devorarla en su próximo movimiento.

Pero cuando su mirada fue a dar sobre la trigueña, Tenten se le quedó mirando, como si la que fuera a cocinarlo en privado fuese ella, con una fiera mirada acusadora y reprobatoria por su conducta.

Naruto tenía un ojo morado y una mueca que se debatía entre una retorcida sonrisa y un gesto adolorido dejaba que una Hinata mimosa le curara tiernamente; poniendo un poco de ungüento sobre el moretón del ojo y las marcas rojizas de las manos de Neji que habían quedado en el cuello del rubio. Éste miró a Neji que aun estaba furioso con él, pero que no parecía que fuera abalanzarse nuevamente sobre de su persona. Sobretodo porque Tenten estaba sentada justo enfrente suyo con cara de: _tócalo y te mato__._

Naruto sabía que las marcas, con ungüento o sin el, se borrarían mañana, pero de alguna forma quería darle a Neji una lección; así que fingió que le dolía un poco más de lo real, cuando Hinata lo acariciaba con sus dedos, frotando el ungüento, ante la mirada horrorizada de Neji; el Uzumaki aún deseoso de seguir con su malévolo plan, puso una de sus manos en la cintura de Hinata y con la otra tomó la mano que lo curaba, delicada y cuidadosamente dijo:

-Mira aquí, ponme un poco mas aquí- Musitó suavemente a una sonrojada Hinata, que en ese momento veía como su mano era guiada bajo el cuello de la yukata de Naruto, donde su rubio aseguraba tener una lastimadura, Neji quiso ponerse de pie, pero Tenten se lo impidió.

-¡Ah no! tú te quedas aquí - Gruñó la trigueña.

-¿Pero que no ves lo que pasa? ¿No te das cuenta?- dijo Neji enfadado.

-De lo único que me he dado cuenta, es que entraste a un cuarto ajeno, atacaste a Naruto y a tu prima, pusiste en riesgo a una bebita inocente y…

-¡Yo no puse en riesgo a la bebe, no le hubiera puesto un dedo encima a esa niña! - se defendió el Hyuga.

-Pero hubieras matado a Naruto sin razón ¿verdad?- le dijo Hinata sintiéndose enfadada y ofendida por su primo, eso era sin duda mil veces peor que cuando intento matarla en los exámenes chunnin.

-Cierto Neji, te has pasado de la raya y ¡eso hay que aceptarlo! - dijo el rubio- y solo para dejártelo claro eso que me preguntaste antes de que Hinata entrara al cuarto, la nenita no es nuestra.

-No entiendo Neji-niisan… ¿cómo has podido pensarlo siquiera? - dijo Hinata con una vocecita lastimera y las mejillas sonrojadas mientras el clon de Naruto que hasta el momento había servido de niñera le devolvía a la morena, la pequeña bebe; la cual se había vuelto a dormir agotada por todo lo ocurrido y sin embargo aun se sonreía dormida, aun mas su risita infantil, jocosa e inocente se le escapaba con traviesas carcajadas de su boquita de tanto en tanto.

Por instinto más que por otra cosa se acomodó a la niña de tal forma que la pequeña descansaba plácidamente con la cabecita en su hombro, sentada sobre su brazo derecho y con su otra mano acaricio su cabeza.

Naruto sintió la ráfaga de aire húmedo y frio que venía del cuarto de baño por el cual se había colado Neji y cuyas puertas y ventanas aun estaban abiertas; se levantó rápidamente por una gruesa y abrigadora toalla, que puso sobre la pequeña a manera de frazada.

La verdad parecían dos padres preocupados y devotos, fue cuando Neji añadió sarcásticamente:

-No ¿cómo?... ¿cómo pensar que no es suya será la cuestión? Después de todo: 3 o 4 meses de embarazo se ocultan fácilmente, en la ropa holgada de mi prima que siempre ha estado babeando por Naruto, súmale seis meses de ausencia de mi parte, una bebe rubia con ojos blanquecinos, tan blanca como Hinata y tan risueña como Naruto. Que si acaso eso no bastaba desde que llegue a éste lugar todo lo que la sirvienta dijo de la feliz parejita con su bebe; ¡y míralos! ¿que no actúan como preocupados padres? y la muy descarada de mi prima llega y me dice:

_-¡Mira Hinamori, preciosa! Mira, tu tío Neji está de visita…_

-Supongo que lo de Hina- es por Hinata-sama ¿no? Y que hicieron, se fugaron hace meses para que Hiashi-sama no los mate? ¿Ya se instalaron aquí?

Naruto y Hinata estaban en estado de shock, ante las rápidas conclusiones de Neji y como su mente había atado cabos tan rápido.

Todos estaban más rojos que un tomate no solo por cómo había Neji tomado las cosas, sino por lo que en ellas implicaba es decir desglosémoslo todo:

_A) No ¿cómo?... ¿cómo pensar que no es suya será la cuestión? Después de todo: 3 o 4 meses de embarazo se ocultan fácilmente, en la ropa holgada de mi prima_

Pensamientos de los demás mientras Neji habla

Naruto: _Mi dios, ¡Neji se está pensando que me acuesto con Hinata desde hace meses y a escondidas! y que soy capaz de guardarme en secreto un embarazo, ¿tanta es mi fama de pervertido?, solo espiar unas cuantas chicas y unos pocos sexis no jutsu y ya soy esa clase de persona para él._

Hinata: H_ay, dios, ¿mi ropa parece acaso la de una chica embarazada de 4 meses? ¿Así luzco diario? ¡¿Por eso Naruto no se afijado en mi?!_

Tenten: _Ya que esas cuentas no están tan mal hechas, Neji. Pero en el fondo eres un celoso sobre protector_

_B) De mi prima que siempre ha estado babeando por Naruto._

Naruto: ¡Ja! ¡Eso es algo que venía sospechando desde hace unos meses! pero por siempre, me pregunto, ¿cuánto tiempo atrás será?

Hinata: ¡Trágame tierra!, Neji está diciendo que he babeado por Naruto desde siempreeeeeeeee, ¡me muero de vergüenza quiero que la tierra se abra y me trague ahora!

Tenten: Pobrecillos, Naruto parece que apenas se entera y la cara de Hinata de me quiero morir. ¡Voy a medio matar a Neji volviendo a la habitación!

_C) Súmale seis meses de ausencia de mi parte, una beba rubia con ojos blanquecinos, tan blanca como Hinata y tan risueña como Naruto, que si acaso eso no bastaba desde que llegue a este lugar todo lo que la sirvienta dijo de la feliz parejita con su bebe _

Naruto: Sabia que debía haber aclarado las cosas con la dueña del hotel, hasta la pobre de Hinata está pagando la cuenta con su reputación, ¡soy un cerdo!

Hinata: ¡La beba me encantaaaaaa!, y aunque secretamente estoy disfrutando la confusión, esto ya se puso un poco extraño con mi primo aquí, de haber sabido…. No, creo que ni aun sabiendo hubiera dicho algo… estaríamos en la lluvia si ellos no hubieran pensado eso de nosotros.

Tenten: De eso si quiero escuchar la explicación, sea como sea, esto va ser una bomba cuando se lo cuente a Ino y Sakura.

_D) __¡Y míralos! que no actúan como preocupados padres, la muy descarada de mi prima llega y me dice: _

_-¡Mira Hinamori, preciosa! Mira, tu tío Neji está de visita…_

_-Supongo que lo de Hina- es por Hinata-sama ¿no? Y que hicieron, se fugaron hace meses para que Hiashi-sama no los mate? ¿Ya se instalaron aquí?_

Naruto_: Joo Hinata sí que es inocente ¿cómo ha venido a presentar así a la beba?, pero la verdad que el nombre ha sido pura coincidencia, igual me parece bonito nombre, y si es como el de Hinata, "mis dos preciosas Hinas" Mi pequeñita Hina y mi Hinata, ¡jooo! ya tengo algo más en que soñar_ – Pensó divertido

Hinata: _De imaginar que llamar a Neji tío con una bebe en brazos fuera así de peligroso, no lo hubiera hecho, de veras que lo último que pensé es que presentar así a Hinamori, fuera detonante para que mi primo concluyera todo eso_

-Neji- añadió, Tenten -Si los dejas que se expliquen te aseguro que serán capaces de aclarar convincentemente esta situación.

-Neji…- musitó Hinata con una voz muy bajita, se le resbalaban lagrimas de los ojos, estaba apenada, avergonzada, de algún modo contenta y enojada- mira a la niña…mírala bien para que lo que digas sea correcto, se necesitan dos cosas. La primera es que esta bebe, no tenga más de un mes de edad y mírala bien, está cerca del año. A menos que tengas mas vergonzosas teorías sobre mi horrible ropa holgada, como la de una chica embarazada y…. y…. la bebe, simplemente no puede ser nuestra y… yo.. yo…- Hinata se echo a llorar. Naruto la abrazó dulcemente ante la mirada de Neji – además sus ojitos son grises y no blancos.

Neji, que estaba profundamente avergonzado de ser la causa de que su prima llorara de ese modo; desde niño hasta la fecha y aun habiendo tenido con ella un examen de chunnin en el que casi la mata e innumerables entrenamientos en los que muchas veces le había hacho algún daño. Nunca había visto llorar a su prima con semejante sentimiento, el eco de su llanto lo hacía sentir miserable y la forma en que Naruto la abrazaba, lo encelaba un poco. Después de todo, era a su primita a la que abrazaba, después de entrenamientos, misiones, meditaciones, sobre lo de la familia principal y secundaria y un sinfín de cosas más. Neji hacia mucho que se había auto impuesto el papel de hermano mayor sobre protector de Hinata.

Pero apenas abrió la boca para protestar, Tenten le metió un pellizco en la pierna tan fuerte que sintió que le iba a arrancar un pedazo de piel, pero cerró la boca y actuó como si nada.

-Hinamori es el nombre que dice la cadenita que tiene al cuello la niña, anoche cuando Hinata y yo veníamos de una misión… tú sabes, Neji, de esas misiones que aunque simples y sencillas, la Hokage no envía ni a embarazadas, ni madres que recién dieron a luz. ¡ni mucho menos a ninjas de 18 años con todo y bebe en la espalda!, bueno es por si no lo sabes. Bien te decía, anoche cuando veníamos de la misión que se nos encargo, nos encontramos dos hombres horribles apunto de golpear a la bebe. ¡Si así como la vez de mona y risueña! se atrevían a zarandearla y e iban a golpearla, creo que eran secuestradores naturalmente les quitamos a la niña y los dejamos amarrados en el bosque; aun de estar helados y mojados. Pero no me importa, llegamos aquí buscando un refugio para la niña más que para nosotros ¿sabes?

-Sé que soy un cerdo, porque no aclare la confusión que se dio pero… -Hinata se enderezó de pronto y miró a Naruto con ternura.

-¡Tú… no eres…. un cerdo…!- dijo ella con una voz entrecortada aun por las lagrimas, pero hizo un esfuerzo en calmarse, miró a Neji y Tenten y se aclaró la garganta.

-El mismo error de considerar a la beba de ambos porque es rubia y sus ojitos son grises

Neji la miró intensamente y Hinata le sostuvo la mirada

-¡Si Neji! gris plateado no blancos como los míos, son grises… pero…bueno… la dueña pensó lo que has pensado tú. Por eso nos dio la estancia de este cuarto de lujo a precio de uno sencillo, la chica de la registración sin embargo quería corrernos.

-¡Yo debí aclararlo todo!- dijo Naruto – pero pensé que nos echarían y con la bebe no quise arriesgarme en la tormenta, pensé que bien podíamos aclarar las cosas luego -La mano de Naruto acarició la mejilla de Hinata.

Tenten estaba a punto de llorar como lo haría con una novela, Neji estaba a punto de reaccionar; ante lo que él consideraba arrumacos innecesarios de Naruto, para con su prima pero la trigueña le metió otro pellizco tal. Que esta vez, Neji se dobló de dolor en silencio lo que llamó la atención de Naruto y Hinata

-¡Es la forma de él de disculparse!- añadió Tenten

Naruto y Hinata sonrieron

-Asunto olvidado, amigo. ¡No te preocupes no somos rencorosos!

-¡Perfecto! -dijo Tenten- nosotros venimos llegando de la misión que nos encomendaron hace 6 meses, llegamos aquí por casualidad y pensar que se ha dado un mal entendido semejante.

Explicó rápidamente sin oportunidad a Neji de decir nada más.

Neji y yo nos retiraremos a descansar ¿Les parece que nos juntemos para comer a las 2 de la tarde? Así veremos cómo ayudamos a que esa niña regrese con sus padres ¿verdad Neji? De momento, nos vamos, perdonen todo este escándalo infortunado y descansen un rato también ¿sí?

La trigueña con su húmedo cabello suelto, se puso de pie rápidamente llevándose a un Neji muy pellizcado, frustrado, algo enojado y receloso. Con todo lo aclarado, no estaba Neji del todo complacido con lo que veía. Pero Tenten tenía el control y el Hyuga tenía que reconocer que había metido la pata bastante, como para mejor callarse la boca antes de seguir hablando.

* * *

5 min después….

-Dios mio, ¿Neji en que demonios pensabas mientras atacabas a Naruto?

-¿Realmente necesitas que responda algo así?- dijo el Hyuga levantando una ceja.

-¡Esa bebe no es de ellos y es de esperarse! Se te ocurrió que pudiera ser una misión encubiertos que hubiera otra explicación que no fuera Naruto mas Hinata igual a bebe

-Déjame poner las cosas así, Hinata-sama enamorada de Naruto desde la infancia, mas Naruto súper-pervertido, con mi prima en una habitación a oscuras gritando cosas como:

_-Ay Naruto… Naruto-kun, ten cuidado_

_-Shhh Hinata es que esta muy apretadito….Solo aguántame un poquito más_

_Naruto ya vas a acabar,…..de veras… Que me duele _

_-Si ya casi, ayayay es que, Hinata no puedo zafarlo está muy apretado_

Dijo Neji imitando las voces con sarcasmo

-Y eso sin explicación ni nada, fue donde gritaste: _¡Claro que esta apretado salvaje, ¿que no ves que es una chiquilla!? _¿Y si estaban en…"eso"?

-No, en realidad estaban poniendo un foco - Dijo Neji.

-Estaban poniendo un foco mmm… y aun así viendo tu error decidiste atacar a Naruto.

-Si no lo notaste, estaban en una habitación con una sola cama, vistiendo solo yukatas y además estaban muy cariñosos

-Muy cariñosos…. ¿Lo dices porque Hinata le puso ungüento a Naruto o porque él la conforto cuando la hiciste llorar o porque ambos muestran un poco de madurez en el cuidado de una bebe aunque eso les cueste su reputación? Porque nada de eso me pareció justificable que intentaras estrangularlo.

- Te recuerdo que el intento de homicidio fue antes de que explicaran lo de la bebe- argumento en su defensa el muchacho – además, hace falta más que eso para matar a Naruto solo iba a golpearlo hasta dejarlo inconsciente, si Hinata tuviera una hija con él fuera del matrimonio, no dejaría que algo como la muerte lo librara de sus obligaciones ahh no yo…

-¿Tú quieres decir que el plan era dejarlo inconsciente con una golpiza y luego obligarlo al matrimonio? ¡Qué tierno! - dijo con sarcasmo la trigueña- Afortunadamente no lo conseguiste y Hinata tirándote del cuello con la bebe. ¿No te dio ni miedo siquiera de acabaras lastimándolas?

¿Que clase de bárbaro crees que soy? no pondría un solo dedo sobre una criaturita y a mi prima no iba yo a lastimarla- dijo el muchacho mientras que se metía al cuarto de baño y se ponía una yukata preparándose para meterse a bañar en cuanto acabara su plática con la trigueña

¿En serio?, pues yo no estaría tan segura de eso sabes…- dijo la chica que se había sentado en la cama

¿Por qué no…? – pregunto el Hyuga – pero la pregunta quedo en el aire cuando se asomo y vio a su compañera quien provocativamente se había bajado la yukata dejando sus hombros descubiertos y mostraba un revelador escote

En el forcejeo- dijo ella con voz inocente - me hiciste un moretón aquí- y se señalo con su dedo un moretón pequeñito que tenia en el nacimiento del busto ¿Te das cuenta?

Aaaaaaaaa …. Si claro tengo …a… un ungüento que usamos en mi familia para eso …déjame te lo pongo. -Neji se dirigió rápido a su mochila y rebolvio la mochila rápidamente buscando un ungüento similar al de Hinata dispuesto a ponerlo sobre el moretón y esparcirlo con verdadera devoción sobre el pecho de la chica mientras tanto escucho decir a la trigueña

¿No ibas a meterte a bañar?

Ha pero claro que si….- afirmo el muchacho y murmuro seguido de eso mientras encontraba triunfante el ungüento en la mochila- después de curarte… el baño de agua fría me va a hacer mas provecho. Musito con voz baja aunque no lo suficiente, porque Tenten bien que le entendió

¿Dijiste algo Neji?- pregunto la muchacha con fingida ignorancia y una voz aparentemente inocente

No nada -dijo sentándose en la cama junto a ella- solo que lamento mucho mis acciones, soy un bruto verdad, deja ver te duele aquí…y acá?- entre tanto Tenten le coqueteaba Neji cedía alegremente a aceptar sus errores.

Y no porque no se diera cuenta de cómo Tenten estaba manejando la situación, mas bien porque adoraba como manejaba la situación, aun si eso significaba una ducha helada mas tarde, después de todo si cediendo un poco en su orgullo ella le cedía un poco de ese placer que hasta el momento no había confesado abiertamente… por el mejor, después de todo ya llegaría el día de confesarse abiertamente para los dos, lo cual no evitaba que ambos jugaran un pequeño juego de seducción , de sensual inteligencia y picaros juegos como estos.

Si … ambos lo habían dicho sin palabras ya muchas veces, ya ambos habían usado alguna ves este intimo y privado jueguito secreto para desarmar al otro, ambos conocían tan bien sus mutuos sentimientos, lo único que faltaba era la confesión formal de Tenten o declaración de Neji y cada uno se había propuesto a orillar al otro a ser el primero

Esta era la forma de Tenten de anotarse una victoria personal sobre Neji que actualmente mientras le untaba ungüento en su, hombros, su cuello y la parte mas abierta de su escote, sin dejarlo sobrepasarse, Por Neji si Tenten se levantara la falda de la yukata y dijera que tiene un moretón en su muslo incluso diría que Naruto era la reencarnación del Dalái lama , total eso la haría feliz y el siempre podría matar a Naruto otro día ¿no?

Continuara

Cariños Ara

Dios espero que les guste y perdonen la tardansa siempre parece que tiempo es lo único que no venden para regalo en navidad y en mi caso casi nunca jijiji pero mil gracias por su paciencia ya saben que me tardo horrores pero mil gracias por esperar y feliz año nuevo 2010


	7. Chapter 7

Hinata había colocado a la bebe en la cama con dos almohadas a los lados para evitar que se fuera a caer, Naruto la arropo con una frazada y se dirigió a su clon que aun estaba por allí diciendo:

Quédate aquí sentado con ella en la cama y la cuidas ¿entendiste?

Claro –contesto el clon- si soy más inteligente que el original – aseguro riéndose

Hinata sonrió divertida ante la respuesta, Naruto miro ceñudo a su clon y le dio la espalda con desdén mientras tomaba a Hinata sorpresivamente de la mano, lo que la hizo sonrojarse y se la llevo a la siguiente habitación.

El señorial comedor y la salita de estar , eran en aquella habitación de primera demasiado intimidantes para alguien que obviamente desencajaba en el ambiente lujoso. Naruto no era un rico heredero de nada, si bien se había pasado la infancia en aquel departamentillo sucio y reducido, En cambio Hinata con su blanca yukata parecía un princesa paseándose en las habitaciones de su propia casa .

La incesante lluvia afuera anunciaban un día gris y miserable lleno de agua helada , la tormenta simplemente se había instalado con toda su fuerza y aunque el reloj marcaban ya las 6:30 am afuera parecía aun de noche y las seductoras y abruptas risillas que escapaban del cuarto de Neji y Tenten no ayudaban , a un Naruto que de pronto se sintió demasiado pobre, y pervertido como para merecer lo que en ese momento pretendía.

Na...Naruto kun – dijo la vocecita ingenua de Hinata que se estaba derritiendo en aquel apretón de manos interminable. Honestamente estaba echa un manojo de nervios, entre un Neji sobre protector que había teorizado un embarazo secreto y una huida de casa, sus constantes pensamientos sobre so ropa demasiado holgada como para dar pie a semejante teoría y y ese pequeño pero significativo momento antes de que todo eso pasara cuando Naruto la había besado tiernamente.

Naruto respiro hondo y camino directo al sofá, con Hinata se sentó en medio y ofreció a Hinata el asiento de la orilla junto al descansabrazos, Naruto se giro de lleno hacia ella y la miro detenidamente su mano aun sujetaba la suya y su otra mano fue a parar sobre el respaldo del sofá.

Hinata sentía que estaba siendo denudada con la mirada a pesar de Naruto no poseía el byakugan , eran como una deliciosa y maliciosa caricia de su mirada sobre su cuerpo , cada curva , cada pedazo de piel expuesta , finalmente ese rostro familiar y sonrojadisimo

Te gusto desde siempre…-musito Naruto mas para si que como pregunta-

Hai- fue la sencilla y dulce respuesta de Hinata –

Cuanto tiempo es siempre?- pregunto esta vez Naruto mientras la miraba a losojos con una mezcla de curiosidad y deseo aun mas … si en algún lugar de esa mirada había una sierta satisfacción .

Desde que estábamos en la academia cuando recién nos pusieron en la misma clase- musito la ojiblanca tan sonrojada que sentía correr la sangre por cada vena, su corazón se había montada aun carruaje o algo porque sentía que mas que latir corría en un galopar desenfrenado.- ¿te gusto yo? Pregunto temblorosamente

Si cada ves un poco mas que el minuto anterior.- susurro el rubio invadiendo su espacio vital robándole el aire que respiraba , pero su ambición iba mas allá deseaba saborear el aliento de Hinata y robárselo también antes de darse cuenta , ya estaban sus labios actuando por su cuenta sobre los de Hinata , la chica intento retroceder en el asiento pero no podía porque el descansabrazos la acorralaba , Naruto jalo la mano de Hinata y lo coloco sobre su cuello ella no se opuso a nada estaba tan feliz como conmocionada y no podía pensar claramente , de echo solo podía sentir y se sentía tan pero tan bien , Naruto la abrazo fuertemente y…

Hinata….Hinata…. oy….Hinata no te desmalles que demonios, no es para tanto- dijo Naruto algo asustado zarandeando el cuerpo de ese linda chica que de pronto se había quedado dócil e inconsciente como una muñeca de trapo

* * *

En la habitación de Neji y Tenten las cosas eran diferentes, Neji tomaba un baño de agua helada esperando a que se le bajara… el calor…eso… bueno después de untar ungüento sobre el pecho de Tenten y eso que era solo el escote…bueno no solo eso… también alcanzó a meter mano bajo del escote pero solo un poco, luego estuvo ese momento en que dijo que tenia un calambre en la pierna….

La verdad- pensó Neji sonriendo para si- creo que eso fue una escusa para que le pusiera el ungüento en las piernas y poder gemir libremente

Ciertamente Tenten estaba en cama toda sonrojada envidiando el byakugan de Hyuga ahora que Neji estaba desnudo a tan pocos metros , y remembrando el sentir de ese par de manos fuertes y hábiles que habían acariciado sus piernas , lo del calambre había sido una genialidad suya había podido gemir dulce y sensualmente al oído del ese terco trigueño alegando dolor de su calambre y viendo como aquella cara de porcelana inmutable se ponía cada ves mas colorada y como su frente se a perlaba de sudor, cuando a Neji se le escapo un suspiro, se escapo al baño diciendo que con eso era bastante para…. Ejem curar a cualquiera de un calambre y que debía ducharse , Tenten sonrió sospechando el exuberante y firme motivo por el que Neji se detuvo de pronto y le dio la espalda con tanta rapidez para irse a bañar… un poco mas y cae…. Mmmm..Neji… suspiro la chica recostada en cama con la sabana hasta el cuello y las luces apagadas por completo

Neji no podía … enfriarse del todo tenia un gran problema entre piernas y presentía que el agua helada no seria suficiente

Neji … Neji… voy a ponerme una mascarilla de 10 minutos no salgas antes de ese tiempo quieres – dijo con una voz sensual que no correspondía a la acción que anunciaba

Una mascarilla, yo estoy asi y ella se va poner una mascarilla? Pensó algo contrariado

Neji?...

Si esta bien me quedo en el agua otro rato- afirmo el Hyuga

Es que ella es de hielo o algo asi como es posible?- dijo usando su byakugan para confirmar lo que ella decía pero entonces se dio cuenta que ella estaba en la cama tapada , con la luz apagada … no solo eso las sabanas se movían

Mucho

Neji se quedo sin aire ¿Qué hacia Tenten sola bajo las sabanas? ¿ Como podía hacer….? No era imposible no podía ser lo que el creía ¿o si? ¿ no sabia que podría descubrirla ?Neji agudizó su vista y se encontró con que Tenten había desabrochado su yukata bajo la sabana y yacía desnuda y ardiente , sus manos serpenteaban sobre su cuerpo y se escondían entre sus piernas o subían sobre su busto y pellizcaban sus pezones era tan hipnotizante ¿ dios como podía hacer eso sabiendo que el estaba tan cerca ?

La mano del joven urgió rápidamente para suplir las primarias necesidades que ya no podían ser ignoradas con semejante espectáculo

Tenten suspiraba y gemía tan bajito como podía repetía el nombre de Neji una y otra ves mientras alcanzaba el punto máximo de su placer autocomplaciente

Neji que ya había caído sobre sus rodillas con la frente pegada a la pared como si esta no fuera mas que el marco de una ventana , y sintiéndose un pervertido voyerista (uno muy satisfecho para que negarlo) enloquecía en la prisa de su mano y de la mano de la auto satisfacción mientras leía los labios silenciosos de ella que le llamaban secretamente , que en silencio pedia mas y mas y mas… cuando finalmente alcanzó la paz se maldijo en silencio

Demonios, porque demonios tengo que esperar a que ella sea la primera en confesarse , ahorita yo podría haber estado en esa cama con ella y no aquí solo bajo el agua fría. Al demonio el orgullo la próxima oportunidad se lo digo.

Tenten en su cama se reacomodo la yukata demonios, tendré que bañarme otra vez en cuento el se duerma, pensar que podría estar metida en esa ducha con el haciéndome suya justo ahora, la próxima ves me confieso, ya no aguanto mas este jueguito.

* * *

En la lluvia hace 15 minutos atrás entre tanto…

Esos dos buenos para nada, mira que dejar que les robaran a la niña, y sin ella no hay rescate -dijo un hombre mal encarado…

Un chico rubio y una muchacha ojiblanca , ninjas de konoha amor, solo hay que seguir el rastro de ramitas rotas con esta tormenta y un bebe o acamparon en una cueva y no hay mas de un par aquí cerca o se quedaron en la posada de la aldea..

El hombre y su compañera que llevaban rato siguiendo el rato desde que sus muy bobos cómplices habían sido encontrados atados bajo la lluvia, sin la niña y de quienes habían sacado la información antes de matarlos por inútiles y zopencos, las dos cuevas cercanas ya habían sido revisadas y los dos estaban seguros que los dos ladrones de su presa no habían llegado a konoha con una bebe en media tormenta, viajando de noche

Una a una cada habitación era revisada con el silencio de un ninja bien entrenado pero hasta ese momento no había encontrado lo que quería al menos aun.

* * *

En la habitación de Neji y Tenten ellos ya estaban en sus camas con sus respectivas ropas de dormir , Tenten había entrado al baño y se las había arreglado para acearse sin despertar a neji y cambiándose , esta ves por su ropa de dormir , que no variaba casi nada de la ropa usal

* * *

Habitación de Naruto Hinata y Hinamori justo ahora…

Naruto recostó a Hinata en el sofá se cambio rápidamente y se puso su ropa usual y corrió a la recepción, donde la Meli la gruñona recepcionista brillaba por su ausencia misteriosamente, ya que se veía todo un poco fuera de lugar pero Naruto pensó que eran imaginaciones suyas

¿y el botiquín , donde esta el botiquín ? alcohol…. sales … lo que fuera para reanimarla al encontrarlas dio media vuelta y cayo de lleno al piso

Volteo a ver con que se había tropezado y solo entonces se dio cuenta que la gruñona recepcionista estaba en el piso y que había tropezado con sus pies que salían de debajo del escritorio donde la habían colocado con demasiada rapidez al parecer

De pronto un grito ahogado, de una voz familiar y un puf que resonó en la cabeza de Naruto cuando su clon en la habitación se había desvanecido peleando aparentemente contra un par de ninjas

Naruto corrió a la habitación, lo mismo que Neji y Tenten encontraron a Hinata pegada al sillón con alguna sustancia rara que estaba sobre su torso al parecer la habían lanzado cuando aun estaba inconsciente, según razonó Naruto al llegar y ver a Neji y Tenten ayudando a Hinata mientras el corría a la habitación hizo un clon que regreso a la habitación a decir

Se han robada a la bebe

Neji que tenia varias preguntas en mente se olvido de ellas al momento para ayudar al Naruto original a ir tras quienes lo habían echo

Continuara…..

Dios mío me tarde siglos cierto , lo lamento mucho es que me enferme mucho ahora en invierno y sigo con una tos de perro horrorosa ya me están mandando con el gastroenterólogo y la alergista creen que el reflujo combinado con mis alergias el problema principal y creo que a de ser así entre tanto espero que disfruten este capi no esperen muchas escenas de lucha el capi siguiente soy mala describiéndolas pero se pondrá interesante a partir de aquí jooooo si

Un especial agradecimiento a mi beta Midory que es muy paciente

Cariños a todos

Ara


	8. Chapter 8

Capitulo 8

Neji resultaba de gran ayuda en aquella tormenta enfurecida donde el sol no era mas que una tenue luz grisácea que se filtraba entre la negrísimas nubes. Naruto y el ojiblanco apuraban su persecución entre los arboles. De pronto unos kunais se clavaron peligrosamente cerca, mientras la mujer huía a una de las cuevas cercanas con una indefensa bebe que no dejaba de llorar debido a que el agua fría de la lluvia la había empapado.

Neji y Naruto hicieron frente al tipo que pronto mostro que tal ves no era el ninja mas poderoso posible pero un digno contrincante capas de enfrentar a ambos . Naruto uso varios clones para perseguir a la mujer y al cabo de un par de horas de luchas y persecuciones la niña estaba de nuevo en brazos de Naruto.

Neji parecía estar aun mas enfadado que Naruto, o tal ves era que hasta que este incidente, no había pasado, Neji, no se acababa de tragar el cuento de que la niña era rescatada de unos secuestradores, muy en el fondo, su teoría seguía latente pero con esto….para Neji era tan inaudito como despreciable robar una bebe que al parecer aun no cumplía ni el año

Entre tanto mas allá donde Hinata y Tenten estaban se desarrollaba un autentico drama

Ya cálmate Hinata no fue tu culpa- decía la trigueña queriendo consolarla porque la Hyuga lloraba desconsolada

Pe pero a …a sido mi culpa si en ves de estar desmayada en el sofá hubiera estado con la niña jamás se la hubieran llevado- sollozo amargamente

El punto era que mientras Neji y Naruto habían salido disparados tras los secuestradores, Tenten se había quedado a quitar la sustancia pegajosa del cuerpo de Hinata que la mantenía inmóvil en el sofá, para cuando esto había terminado los chicos y los maleantes habían avanzado tanto que ya la lluvia ya había borrado su rastro y ambas chicas no tuvieron otra opción que esperar y eso no les sentaba

Hinata había llorado dando vueltas de un lado a otro muy nerviosa tente que se sentía intranquila y enojada también trataba de calmar a su amiga quien ya se había cambiado de ropa, por su atuendo habitual.

En serio Hinata si no te sientas pronto te atare de nuevo al sofá del que te despegue, entiende que Neji es muy fuerte y Naruto muy determinado ellos dos traerán a la bebe de regreso- no bien había dicho esas palabras y los chicos entraron por la ventana

Hinata corrió con lagrimas en los ojos a donde Naruto y lo miro interrogante su cara no mostraba la felicidad de su victoria- ¿Esta bien la niña?- pregunto mientras estiraba los brazos a el Naruto deposito a la pequeña en brazos de Hinata

Hina no tiene ni un rasguño pero podemos hacerla dejar de llorar y creo que tiene calentura

Hay mi preciosa ven con migo chiquita … - fueron las únicas palabras cariñosas que dijo Hinata enseguida la puso en la cama donde aun estaba la toalla que Naruto había usado de frazada para taparla le quito la ropa húmeda y fría y la envolvió con ella un segundo

Creo que lo mejor es bañarla con agua tibia , o Neji, Naruto gracias por traerla de nuevo, me sentía tan angustiada- dijo la ojiblanca dirigiéndoles una mirada amable mientras acercaba la pañalera de la niña que los secuestradores ni siquiera se habían llevado y empezaba a preparar ropa seca para ponerle tras darle un baño de agua tibia además de algo de comer para después del baño.

¿Y los secuestradores?- pregunto Tenten

Ellos al parecer querían pedir rescate por la bebe, no se quienes sean ,pero seguro que la bebe pertenece a una familia muy rica, cuando la lluvia acabe será fácil encontrar a sus padres no hay mas de un par de aldeas cerca, aparte de Konoha, les buscaremos apenas acabe esta tormenta.

La tormenta pareció despreciar el comentario de Neji, porque rugió fuertemente contra la ventana abierta haciendo que el agua se metiera un poco y oscureciendo más el cielo con las nubes negras que no desaparecían por el contrario , sino que se arremolinaban por culpa de un fuerte viento, fieros relámpagos iluminaron la habitación y los truenos retumbaron asustando a Hinamori que lloro con mas fuerza.

Naruto se sintió envuelto en la extraña obligación de calmarla mientras Hinata terminaba de sacar ropita, y preparar leche de formula en un vivieron que había encontrado dentro de la pañalera usando el agua caliente de una jarra de cafetera a ala que le había quitado el filtro de café y la mezclaba con un poco de agua fría para entibiarla.

A ver …. ¿Porque llora la beba? ¿Porque? Mira…mira… -decía con vos tonta haciendo muecas bobas muy cerca de la beba olvidándose de Neji y Tenten que estaban allí también, la bebe dejo de llorar un momento y atrapo la nariz de Naruto para jugar , a lo que Naruto no se opuso

Idiota- murmuro Neji por lo bajo

Un idiota que en unos años podría llamarte cuñadito y hacer esas muecas a tus sobrinos- le susurro Tenten al oído cosa que hizo a Neji fruncir el ceño enfadado

La trigueña aprovechó el momento para decir- gracias al cielo esta bien la bebe, ya pensaremos como devolverla a su padres… entre tanto ¿creen que vengan mas a por ella?

No creo -dijo Naruto que estaba enbobadisimo dejando que Hinamori lo usara de juguete – creo que si hubiera habido mas involucrados los hubieran ayudado pero no fue a si, lo mejor como dice Neji es busca a sus papas al terminar la tormenta

Pobrecillos – susurro Hinata, yo estaría muerta de angustia si fuera mía y me la hubiesen robado unos maleantes

Bueno pues lo mejor es descansar un poco creo yo–alego Neji tomando a Tenten de la mano cosa que la sorprendió un poco pero no dijo nada, tampoco lo hicieron Hinata o Naruto que ni lo habían notado y refirieron un- _**hasta luego**_ -distraído seguido de un -_**gracias**_ -de Hinata

Neji entro a su habitación con Tenten la jalo un poco haciéndola caer sobre la cama con poca fuerza

¡Neji!- se quejo la trigueña pero este no dijo mas se metió tras un biombo y se quito la ropa húmeda y fría lo cual era un trasparente espectáculo para la trigueña que no se quejaba de la vista en lo mas mínimo porque Neji se desvestía tras el trasparente mueble y se secaba vigorosamente

Ya seco y poniéndose una yukata blanca de la posada, salió descalzo y gateo descaradamente sobre la cama de la chica hasta acorralarla bajo su cuerpo con una mirada indescifrable

Tengo sueño ¿sabes?- dijo con voz suabe

Debiste subirte a la cama vacía entonces – agrego la trigueña

No..Porque tengo unas ganas increíbles de dormir abrazado de ti- dijo con una voz que hubiera derretido las rocas mas firmes

…?- Tenten no opuso resistencia cuando sintió los firmes brazos rodeándola y la cabeza del muchacho acurrucarse sobre su pecho como si estuviera escuchándole el acelerado corazón

-Solo déjame abrazarte ¿si?-

Pasa algo Neji?- intuyo la chica que recargo su mejilla en la cabeza del chico que quería

No se como explicártelo estoy enojado de que alguien se robe a una bebe por dinero, estoy que me lleva el coraje de imaginar a mi prima viviendo de esa forma con Naruto, aunque de algún modo se que no hacen nada malo, no se… es como si ya fueran una pareja con bebe, y de pronto me pasaron un montón de cosas en la cabeza, digo… algo así como… no se

¿Como un poquitito de celos?- dijo ella

Si algo así- dijo rápido y caprichoso

Crees que si nosotros nos hubiéramos encontrado a la bebe, se respiraría ese ambiente familiar que se respira al verlos a ellos juntos?-Dijo metiendo los dedos en la abundante melena haciendo que el muchacho cerrara los ojos sonriendo

Me gustaría pensar que si- musito con voz adormilada -y me gustaría pensar que no vería tan tonto como Naruto haciendo muecas

Tenten sonrió

Claro que si te veras como un tontillo, y yo seria infinitamente feliz de verte así…por que algún día vas a ser un excelente papá ¿sabes?

Neji casi se había dormido hipnotizado por las caricias en su cabello y el suave calor de ese cuerpo que abrazaba fuertemente cuando musito mas dormido que despierto:

Solo si tu quieres ser mamá susurro y se durmió

Tenten que estaba sonrojada y feliz de la situación abrazo a Neji le beso en la mejilla y le susurro aun sabiéndolo dormido -_**contigo si- **_luego se acurruco con el y se durmió felizmente

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Entre tanto en el la habitación continua Hinata salía envuelta en una bata con una bebe que se veía mucho mejor y sin fiebre , con un pañal ya puesto y una playerita rosa , Naruto la cargo para darle de comer mientras Hinata se cepillaba el cabello .

Ambos estaban sentados en la cama uno frente a otro en sus respectivas actividades sin mas sonidos que un chupeteo constante de Hinamori a su mamila

Naruto kun …- susurro Hinata rompiendo un silencio un tanto inquietante que había en el cuarto

¿Si Hinata?- dijo el rubio sin prestar mucha atención

Me preocupe mucho sabes cuando esos tipos entraron aquí la bebe empezó a llorar yo me empecé a despertar pero cuando quise incorporarme descubrí que estaba pegada al sofá, estaba tan desesperada yo… yo…- gruesas lagrimas se escaparon de la cara de la chica

Naruto se acerco a Hinata y la beso por sorpresa lo que calmo de golpe a la ojiblanca, que aunque no se desmallo estaba sonrojadisima y en estado de shock cuando Naruto le dijo en voz baja:

Tranquila ya esta todo bien, yo también me sentí terrible pensando que por salirme del cuarto podían hacerle daño a mis dos Hinas – dijo Naruto mirando intensamente los ojos de ella

Esta ves fue Hinata quien extendió una mano temblorosa y acaricio la mejilla de Naruto para después darle un beso dulce y tierno en los labios sin que el rubio pudiera hacer mas que disfrutarlo porque sostenía a Hinamori con un brazo y con el otrosostenia el biberón

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Continuara

Bueno espero que les guste y que como siempre me perdonen el retraso, me quede sin mi beta así que si alguien se apunta mándeme un recado, ya se que habrá muchos errores de ortografía tratare de corregirlos si los noto después la ortografía es mi pata de palo asi que por favor discúlpenme

Cariños Ara


	9. Chapter 9

Entre tanto en él la habitación continua Hinata salía envuelta en una bata con una bebe que se veía mucho mejor y sin fiebre , con un pañal ya puesto y una playerita rosa , Naruto la cargo para darle de comer mientras Hinata se cepillaba el cabello .

Ambos estaban sentados en la cama uno frente a otro en sus respectivas actividades sin más sonidos que un chupeteo constante de Hinamori a su mamila

Naruto kun …- susurro Hinata rompiendo un silencio un tanto inquietante que había en el cuarto

¿Si Hinata?- dijo el rubio sin prestar mucha atención

Me preocupe mucho sabes cuando esos tipos entraron aquí la bebe empezó a llorar yo me empecé a despertar pero cuando quise incorporarme descubrí que estaba pegada al sofá, estaba tan desesperada yo… yo…- gruesas lagrimas se escaparon de la cara de la chica

Naruto se acerco a Hinata y la beso por sorpresa lo que calmo de golpe a la ojiblanca, que aunque no se desmallo estaba sonrojadisima y en estado de shock cuando Naruto le dijo en voz baja:

-Tranquila ya esta todo bien, yo también me sentí terrible pensando que por salirme del cuarto podían hacerle daño a mis dos Hinas – dijo Naruto mirando intensamente los ojos de ella

Esta ves fue Hinata quien extendió una mano temblorosa y acaricio la mejilla de Naruto para después darle un beso dulce y tierno en los labios sin que el rubio pudiera hacer mas que disfrutarlo porque sostenía a Hinamori con un brazo y con el otro sostenía el biberón

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000

Eran ya las 11:35 am y la pequeña Hinamori yacía plácidamente dormida en la cama , Naruto la había puesto allí con cuidado, tras ser sorprendido por ese beso dulce y tímido de Hinata y tras asegurarse de que la bebe no iría a ningún lado rodando, se giro para encontrarse con su nerviosa y sonrojada Hyuga .

La tomo de la mano enlazando sus dedos con los de ella y la jalo suavemente, mientras que con su otra mano acaricio si mejilla tranquilizándola.

Hinata cerró los ojos concentrándose solo en esa dulce sensación y entonces sintió el roce de sus labios con los de su ojiazul rubio, su corazón latía tanto que sintió que sería un milagro si solo con eso no moría desangrada por una hemorragia nasal. Cosa que no paso, pero sintió que sus piernas comenzaban a aflojarse, lo que Naruto seguramente presintió porque después de poner las manos de la morena sobre su cuello, se abrazo con fuerza de la cintura de la chica apretándola cada vez mas y mas sobre su propio cuerpo

No se escuchaba una sola palabra, un beso, seguía a otro, cada uno menos tímido, en cada ocasión un atrevimiento más, pronto caprichosos ruiditos, y tiernos suspiros se escapaban de sus bocas, en los pocos momentos que dedicaban a tomar aire.

Las manos de Naruto recorrieron tímidamente la fina y femenina figura llena de curvas, de pronto y antes de darse cuenta un sonido fuerte y claro los hizo separarse:

Era aquella preciosa nenita que parecía haber empezado a llorar.

-Creo que debemos ver que necesita- susurro Hinata, y se alejo un momento de su rubio este la observo acercarse a la beba con dulzura y hablarle mientras la levantaba cariñosamente.

La mente de Naruto volvía a aquel sueño hermoso de algunas horas atrás donde el y Hinata tenían una familia .

Hinata ¿si tu y yo tuviéramos un bebe crees que se vería igual a esta niñita?- pregunto sencillamente. - Rubios como yo , con tus ojos e igual de bonita como tu… añadió

La ojiblanca sintió un escalofrió nervioso recorriéndola desde su nuca, sobre la columna y finalmente detenerse en cierto punto intimo de si misma. Como si esa sola pregunta en la boca de Naruto fuera una intima caricia de algún modo soñada por la chica.

Hinata miro a la bebe en sus brazos y la meció un poco se dirigió a Naruto que se había sentado al otro extremo de la cama y se sentó frente a el.

Es una niñita preciosa Naruto, ciertamente de un modo u otro, todos con los que hemos hablado desde ayer vieron en ella características de los dos , supongo que una beba así seria sin duda posible… si nosotros quisiéramos, aunque- dijo sonrojadisima -aunque añadió sonriendo- hay otras posibles combinaciones –

¿Por ejemplo…?- pregunto el rubio deseoso de escucharla

Podría … bue… bueno- tartamudeo- ella había fantaseado con el tema de tener a los niños de ese rubio muchas veces y había pasado noches enteras imaginando su posibles rostros- podríamos tener algunos niños- Naruto arqueo una ceja atentamente, ella no dijo un niño, dijo algunos – que tuvieran por ejemplo … el… el pelo negro, tus rasgos de la cara y que fueran alegres y traviesos .

Una risita se escapo de la chica mientras su mirada se concentraba en la cara de la bebe porque si veía a ese rubio, no hubiera podido decir más nada sin tartamudear – puedo imaginarme un par de gemelos pelinegros con tu cara riendo divertidos después de hacerle alguna broma a su abuelo- hay posibilidades de gemelos por mi parte porque papa era uno de dos gemelos sabias?.

Eso se escucha divertido la tranquila casa Hyuga retumbando de travesuras, aunque una o dos niñas rubias o morenas, tampoco me molestaría, tal vez , con tu carácter dulce y amable.

La chica levantó la cara, estaba sonrojada y adorable con una beba entre los brazos. El rubio acaricio su mejilla y la sintió temblar nerviosa como una hoja de otoño a punto de caer.

Mientras en el otro cuarto

Una brisa suave , con olor a lluvia mojada se coló por una rendija abierta de la ventana ,la lluvia que desde anoche no paraba parecía hacer una pausa dudosa, mientras que en las cortinas semi opacas brillaba tras ella una luz tenue y perezosa que proclamaba una avanzada mañana , pese al mal tiempo que a pesar de su insistencia no podía evitar la llegada del lluvia rendida de momento decidió ceder un poco, dejando callejuelas húmedas y lodosas de las que el agua se evaporaba con rapidez en una momentánea sensación como la de un sauna .

Neji llevaba dormido unas 5 hrs pero nunca dormía demasiado ya que estaba acostumbrado a las vigilias nocturnas que como ninja debía hacer para que el resto del equipo descansara.

Había caído rendido tras la persecución de los secuestradores de la beba a las 6 am y ahora la incómoda sensación de un calor húmedo lo despertaba- ¿porque estaba tan caliente el colchón?- Se pregunto el ojiblanco cerrando la mano sobre lo que pensó seria un extremo de la almohada , fue solo entonces cuando un -~~Aaaahhhhhhhh~~~-sexy le hizo abrir los ojos y levantar la cabeza , estaba dormido sobre el cuerpo de Tenten . Su mano estaba cerrada sobre uno de sus pechos y lo apretaba con fuerza pero ella no parecía despierta.

El chico trago saliva ¿como había llegado allí?

Flash back

Neji entro a su habitación con Tenten la jalo un poco haciéndola caer sobre la cama con poca fuerza

¡Neji!- se quejo la trigueña pero este no dijo mas se metió tras un biombo y se quito la ropa húmeda y fría lo cual era un trasparente espectáculo para la trigueña que no se quejaba de la vista en lo mas mínimo porque Neji se desvestía tras el trasparente mueble y se secaba vigorosamente

Ya seco y poniéndose una yukata blanca de la posada, salió descalzo y gateo descaradamente sobre la cama de la chica hasta acorralarla bajo su cuerpo con una mirada indescifrable

Tengo sueño ¿sabes?- dijo con voz suave

Debiste subirte a la cama vacía entonces – agrego la trigueña

No..Porque tengo unas ganas increíbles de dormir abrazado de ti- dijo con una voz que hubiera derretido las rocas mas firmes

…?- Tenten no opuso resistencia cuando sintió los firmes brazos rodeándola y la cabeza del muchacho acurrucarse sobre su pecho como si estuviera escuchándole el acelerado corazón

-Solo déjame abrazarte ¿si?-

Fin del Flash back

El chico abrió un poco sus dedos y un suspiro suave y aliviado se escape de su compañera.

Pero Neji estaba desconcertado y totalmente hipnotizado por la circunstancia, cerro de nuevo su mano justo donde estaba y de nuevo aquel -~~Aaaahhhhhhhh~~~-sexy le hizo palpitar el corazón, abrió la mano… suspiro… cerro la mano… gemido sexy … mano abierta…. Cerrada… abierta….cerrada…. cuantos idiotas atrevidos habían sido golpeados por menos, pronto su mano masajeaba el pecho izquierdo de la chica dormida hasta que un sensual: -Neeejiiiii- se le escapo de los labios. El chico recostó su cabeza sobre el pecho de la chica y cerró los ojos para escuchar el agitado corazón, sus dedos se colaron bajo la yucata blanca de baño que la chica traía cuando él la había empujado en la cama hacia unas horas.

¿Qué habían dicho justo antes de caer dormidos?

Flash back

Crees que si nosotros nos hubiéramos encontrado a la bebe, se respiraría ese ambiente familiar que se respira al verlos a ellos juntos?-Dijo metiendo los dedos en la abundante melena haciendo que el muchacho cerrara los ojos sonriendo

Me gustaría pensar que si- musito con voz adormilada -y me gustaría pensar que no vería tan tonto como Naruto haciendo muecas

Tenten sonrió

Claro que si te veras como un tontillo, y yo seria infinitamente feliz de verte así…por que algún día vas a ser un excelente papá ¿sabes?

Neji casi se había dormido hipnotizado por las caricias en su cabello y el suave calor de ese cuerpo que abrazaba fuertemente cuando musito mas dormido que despierto:

Solo si tu quieres ser mamá susurro y se durmió

Tenten que estaba sonrojada y feliz de la situación abrazo a Neji le beso en la mejilla y le susurro aun sabiéndolo dormido -_**contigo si-**_

Fin del Flash back

Loa hábiles dedos encontraron pronto una endurecida perla sobre, aquel pecho inexplorado hasta ahora , y sin pensarlo siquiera empezaron a juguetear con el.

Después de algunos segundos en sus sueños, que se sentían maravillosamente delirantes, la trigueña despertó. Miro hacia abajo. Allí estaba Neji, su mano bajo la bata jugueteando en su pecho , su rostro escondido por la posición de su cabeza , el calor de su mejilla del chico de sus sueños sobre la piel rebelada por el escote , la sensaciones de su aliento caliente sobre la base de pecho, y las propias manos alrededor del cuello del muchacho

Neji… nee…. Jiii..- dijo dificultosamente el chico levanto una mirada mezclada entre sueño y el deseo , instintivamente dio a la chica un suave apretón con su mano y esta abrió la boca en un :-aaaaaah~~~~~~~~- Neji lo aprovechó y le planto un beso profundo y apasionado.

Te quiero … tenía que haberlo dicho antes – dijo mirándola a los ojos.

Ella sonrió, tomo sus mejillas en sus manos y lo beso dulcemente - te amo – susurro por un rato el sonido de los besos lleno el cuarto hasta que finalmente ella dijo- amor …amor.

Lo se…- el sabia que debía detenerse aquello había sido una apasionada confesión de amor, los dos en cama, abrazados, besándose, y si eso acababa siendo su primera vez también, nada garantizaba que Tenten , no acabara siendo una madre muy joven , como ahora todos pensaban que era Hinata – el chico giro sobre su espalda y trato de calmarse concentrándose en cualquier otra cosa que no fuera la trigueña a su lado, quien respiraba con agitación .

¿Porque no vamos a las aguas termales?, no se supone que es un balneario ,porque no vamos a las aguas termales e invitemos a Naruto y Hinata antes de volver a la aldea. Dijo la trigue;a tratando de distraer la situacion

¿Volver a la aldea? ¿No deberíamos primero buscar a los padres de esa bebe?- dijo neji

No creo , supongo que lo mejor sería ir a la aldea porque ellos harán una mejor búsqueda que nosotros .Ha esa niña por lo que dijeron Naruto y Hinata la han secuestrado dos veces , una cuando la rescataron ellos y otra vez hoy en la madrugada y si alguien aun la quiere robar y nosotros vamos preguntando por allí de quien es , ¿no crees que algún par de malhechores pudieran fingirse sus padres?

Bueno supongo que sí, pero entonces sugieres que debemos volver a la aldea- dijo seriamente el ojiblanco .

Pues la verdad si deberíamos ir, hablar con Tusanade sama y que ella decida que hacer ¿no? Pero primero hay que tomar un baño en la aguas termales – el chico la miro un buen rato. Su mente gritaba cosas raras, cosas como:

¿Quedarte en cama con esa hermosa chica que amas, no es mejor que ir a bañarte con Naruto? Si fueras listo tratarías de quedarte y….- creo que debo tomar una ducha para despertarme primero, tu si quieres ve con Hinata sama y Naruto .

Ten ten tallo suavemente el empeine de su pie contra el chamorro de su otra pierna pensando divertidamente en las verdaderas razones por las que Neji querría un baño antes de salir sabiendo que como quiera iba a bañares en aguas termales y sonrió divertida.- bueno en ese caso- ella se inclino y le beso en los labios, voy a invitarlos

Cuarto de Naruto y Hinata

Llevaban ellos tiempo hablando sobre como serian las caras de los niños que pudieran tener, reían y hacían teorías , de cómo serian las cosas cuando sonó la puerta, seguida de la voz de la trigueña

Hinata abrió la puerta y dejo pasar a su amiga, acordaron que las dos

)))))))))))00000000000000000000000(((((((((((((((( (

Bueno este es el capítulo 9 de mi fic Mi pequeña Hina una historia diferente la cual quedo inconclusa hace mucho por exceso de nada sirven las disculpas mi trabajo me atrapa no por eso me deja de rondar la mente esta historia sin embargo retomarla de golpe y porraso sin ayuda de nunguna beta a sido difícil, si alguien se ofrece por favor díganme y si me pueden dar ideas de que cresn que pasara después en la aldea tomare en cuenta las ideas que sean ajustables mil gracias por no dejar nunca de apoyarme mil besos y disculpas

Ara


End file.
